My Eyes
by lightofthenine
Summary: The first book of the Revelation series through Char's eyes. Slightly AU.
1. Bristows

I rubbed my mouth sorely, feeling my jaw pop. _Ouch. _I stood up slowly, watching that same old blue, shiny car drive down the dusty road. One of them turned around and laughed at me as they drove away.

"HEY!"

I looked over my shoulder, rolling my eyes as Damien raced towards me, his facial expression full of worry. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?"

"I'm fine," I said sorely, kicking the dust and beginning to walk home. "Just a bit bruised is all." Damien's gray eyes were stormy.

"You really shouldn't let them do that to you."

"I'm fine!" I said, shrugging coolly. "I'll get them next time."

"There'd better not be a next time," Damien said, sticking out his tongue. "Or I'll tell."

"You wouldn't," I said, glaring at him as our house came into view. "I'd be on you in a second."

"NO!"

I winced as my mother's shriek resounded across the yard. She came running towards me, her eyes wild, but scared.

"Honey," she said, quivering, feeling my face. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I mumbled, wincing as she touched my eye, which was very sore.

"Damien," my mother scolded, taking off her blue checkered apron. "Didn't I tell you to watch out for him?"

"I was," Damien said quietly, "But they're fast."

"Wait a minute," I growled, staring up at Mum. I couldn't believe this. "You wanted _Damien _to watch out for me? Of all people, you choose a baby?"

"I am NOT a baby!" Damien exclaimed. "Shut up! Just because you're older by five stupid minutes doesn't make you better than me."

"I never said I was better than you," I smirked. "I just said you're a baby."

"Be quiet!" Mum snapped, putting a little more pressure then necessary on my tender jaw. "I should've seen this coming. Those Bristows are merciless. Inside, both of you. Charmont, wait for me at the table."

I growled. I hate the name Charmont. We've got to replace it.

Glaring over my shoulder at my mother, I stomped inside my house.

* * *

Kay smiled at me cheekily. "Way to be a man, Charmont."

I scowled at him darkly. Kay flinched a bit. I think the black eye made it more menacing. I have three brothers, Kay, Sam and Damien. Technically I have a fourth, but we're not getting into that. Kay and Sam are identical twins, and you can only tell them apart because Kay has an earring. They're both thirteen and brown haired like me, but their eyes are blue. Sam on the other had is more quiet and reserved, while Kay is loud and...stupid.

We were sitting in my room, which is very small compared to everyone else. I have a small little bed (which will have to be replaced once I hit my growth spurt), a dresser, a closet for my clothes, and every other wall is covered with posters and stuff, like Quidditch.

Oh, by the way, my family? We're wizards, the lot. Me and Damien aren't yet, but Mum, Dad, Kay and Sam are. They all have wands and everything. Me and Damien will have our go this fall, when we go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And Quidditch is a sport played on brooms.

Sam nudged me slightly. "What do those Bristows have against you?"

I shrugged, truly not knowing the answer.

**Hello, everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the long hiatus, I kind of didn't know where to go with A New Day. So, I'm trying something new. Give a few shouts and tell me what you think about it. VGR**


	2. A Name

_Charmont. _

_No, that won't work. _

_Charm._

_Why Charm? Is that even a name?_

_Monty!_

_Oh, no way. Monty...nope. _

_Charmo._

_No._

_Char._

_Hm. Char...Char..._

I rewrote my new name at the top of a piece of paper and smiled. "Char," I repeated, liking the name.

_Honk! Honk!_

I looked up from my notebook and shaded my eyes as I saw a familiar blue car pull up in front of my house, loud music blasting from the stereos. I was sitting outside my house the next day under my favorite tree (a nice shady one) and deciding on a new name for myself, because Charmont wasn't working for me.

"What're you up to, Boyle?" one of the Bristows yelled.

I merely blinked, staring at Alan's face blankly. "None of your business."

"Hey, he says it's none of our business!" Alan laughed, and his cronies laughed with him. "Well, I think it's my business to find out!" He and his friends jumped out of the car.

I slammed my notebook shut and stood up quickly, looking at the back door. Would I be able to sprint across in time?

"Don't even think about going to that door!" Alan shouted, striding across our lawn. "We just want to have a chat, Charmie!"

Rage boiled inside me and I clenched my fists, and strode directly towards him. Alan and his friends looked mildly surprised, but Alan laughed.

"Don't call me CHARMIE!" I exploded, throwing a punch to his eye. My fist connected with a SMACK and Alan took the blow and stumbled backward, his friends trying to support him. Wow. I surprise myself sometimes.__

I stared down at Alan's face. "My name is Char."

"ALAN BRISTOW!"

Alan's eyes expanded in fear and he and his friends started sprinting for their car. I whirled around and grinned as my dad walked across the lawn, and he looked pretty angry.

"OFF MY PROPERTY, NOW!" Dad exploded. _Ha ha ha ha ha..._

Alan and his friends were driving away, dust everywhere as they drove down the road. I turned around to my dad.

"Those boys," he muttered angrily. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I grinned, feeling proud. "I landed a nice punch on Bristow's eye. It'll be black by tomorrow."

Dad looked down at me in surprise. _Whoops, wrong answer..._

Then he grinned. "Nice one, Charmont!"

My mouth twitched slightly. "My name is Char."

Dad raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I've decided on a new name," I answered promptly, staring at him. "Charmont isn't working. I'm Char."

Dad looked bewildered, but nodded anyway. "Char it is."

The ten year old in me wanted to skip to the house, but I tried to hide it.

I rolled my eyes. _Oh, forget it. _I skipped my way all that way to the backdoor, humming my new name in my head.

**There you have it! The origin of Char's name. It'll get better, promise! VGR**


	3. Diagon Alley

I truly do believe that Dad wasn't lying when he was putting a restraining order on those Bristows. I haven't seen them in weeks. But right now, the Bristows aren't exactly on my mind. The only thing I'm focusing on is Hogwarts.

Three weeks until school starts and we haven't even gone to Diagon Alley. I don't understand that.

Mum keeps saying that we should wait until the very last minute for sales. The funniest thing is that I'm a boy and I shouldn't care about this, but don't you usually go earlier? If you wait til the last minute, everything's gone! Thus, I have finally convinced her to take Damien, Kay, Sam and I to Diagon Alley today. I truly can't wait another day. I really want to use a wand.

I was thinking about this as we made the trip to London. We drove in Mum's "rickety old car", as Dad calls it. Me and Damien were thrown in the back of the car. We sat on the car floor racing the road, so I watched the road and other cars that sped past us as we drove.

"What kind of wand d'you think you'll get?" Damien asked, smiling.

"Something proud and bold!" I replied happily. "I've heard some wands have unicorn hair in them."

"Gross," Damien said, shaking his head. "I do _not _want anything with unicorn hair. It's so...feminine."

Kay suddenly turned around, holding out his wand with a mischievous grin. "Mine's got unicorn hair. What do you say to that, Damien?"

I laughed while Damien flushed slightly and mumbled, "Very masculine..."

"Kay, keep up!" Mum scolded, threading her way through the throng of people. "If you get lost, I am _not _coming back for you!"

"Yes mother," Kay teased, following me.

* * *

Might I just say, Diagon Alley is amazing. It amazes me everytime I see it.

"Flourish and Blotts," Dad said, pointing to a brick store with shelves stocked to the brim with books.

"There's Ollivander's," Sam smiled, pointing to a small shop down the alley. "That's where you'll get your wands."

"Hope you don't get anything feminine," I teased, watching Damien scowl.

"Cauldron shop, for potions," Kay added, pointing to a shop with cauldrons in the front. They were all different sizes and colors, one of them was gold. I want that one.

"Can I get an owl?" I asked hopefully, staring at a brown one on a perch with bright yellow eyes.

"I sure hope you're brought your pocket money," Mum replied absently, heading for a huge bank called Gringotts. "We're here for the essentials; wands, books, cauldrons and such, and robes."

I pouted and followed Mum into Gringotts. We walked inside and I looked around at all of the goblins stamping papers and writing down payments. Freaky.

"You have the key, Kevin?" Mum asked, holding out her hand as we approached a big desk with a goblin stomping papers. Dad handed Mum a gold key with a number on it.

"What's that?" I asked eagerly.

Mum ignored me and presented the key to the goblin, who wordlessly nodded to another goblin standing next to his desk. He was dressed in a little green cardigan, tights, and elfish looking shoes. I resisted the urge to snicker.

The goblin led us to a dark tunnel with a cart. He turned around and eyed our family. "Seems we'll need two carts." Immediately, another cart zoomed out of the darkness and stopped behind the first one. I raised an eyebrow and climbed into the cart.

The carts suddenly jerked and we sped along the cart quickly. My stomach jumped a bit. Ahead of us, I heard Kay yell, "Whoo! Faster!"

I rolled my eyes and then the cart came to a stop in front of a vault. We all climbed out of the carts (Damien needed help, being the short one) and the goblin inserted the key into the vault. The door opened and Mum scooped some money out of the vault. I wasn't able to see how much was there. I think she's purposely not letting me see.

We left Gringotts a few minutes later. Mum made us get our books first; all standard spell books and first level books for Potions, Herbology and the like. Kay was flirting with a girl who helped customers, but Mum publicly embarrassed him.

Damien snickered childishly, because he's the one who told on Kay, the tattletale. Kay will get him back for that one later.

After going through all the excruciatingly boring procedures with robes and measuring cauldrons, the good part came. Wands.

Damien and I went in while Mum and Dad took Kay and Sam to get some ice cream for us all at Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlour. I opened the door and the bell rang in the quiet room. Damien looked around with curiosity. The desk we stopped at had ads on it, and the back of the room was full of shelves with boxes.

_Crack. _

Damien yelled in surprise and I jumped back, clutching my heart. _Heart attack, heart attack, heart attack..._

I stood up and eyed Mr. Ollivander angrily. "What was that for, Mr. Ollivander?"

Mr. Ollivander smiled, his blue eyes twinkling. "You should know better, Charmont. I like apparition." Mr. Ollivander knows me and Damien very well. We come with Mum and Dad to these trips every year, starting with Kay and Sam.

"His name's Char now," Damien said smartly, crossing his arms.

"That's right," I said, gritting my teeth. _It's my name, so shouldn't I get to tell him?_

"Alright, Char," Mr. Ollivander said, polishing his glasses. Suddenly he waved his wand and five boxes came soaring onto the desk, to my surprise. "Here for a wand?"

"Yes, sir," I said proudly.

"There you go," Ollivander said, motioning to all of the boxes set before me. "Take a pick."

I smiled and took the lid off the first box. I picked it up and waved it. Nothing.

"Next one," I sighed, reaching into the next box. I waved it. Nothing again.

This isn't how it's supposed to go. I'm just supposed to reach into the box and magically find a wand. Not take four tries.

On the very last box I was exceedingly frustrated with myself. I reached into the box.

I reached for it and immediately felt some sort of warmth shoot up through my veins, closing my eyes. I gripped the wand tightly, inhaling. I opened them and slowly took the wand out of the box. "Wow," I breathed, looking at the wand.

"Dragon Heartstring, Cedar," Ollivander said, nodding. "8 ¾ inches. Not bad."

I smiled, feeling the wand. It was a burnt red, with a golden handle. _I like it. A lot. _

Damien managed to get his wand on two tries, lucky. His was Phoenix Feather Maple, 9 inches. Damien was just content that he didn't get anything "feminine."

* * *

The whole house was quiet and asleep, but I was wide awake.

I like the full moon. It comforts me sometimes when I can't sleep. I stared at it now. It's so big and white, compared to the dark night sky.

I smiled as I stared at it, twirling my wand in my hands, admiring it.

I turned on my side, smiling to myself.

_Char Boyle, wizard extraordinaire..._


	4. King's Cross and New Friends

I'm so glad today's September 1st. I truly could not spend another day in Ottery St. Catchpole.

I scowled openly at my mother, wincing as she smoothed my hair over and over and over again.

I looked up at my mother's brown eyes and glared daggers. "Mum, if you touch my hair one more time…"

"Now," my father said, his deep voice amused. "Your mother is just trying to make you look presentable. Besides, you keep ruffling your hair!"

I looked around the Hogwarts platform at the other students who looked suave with their hair messed up. "It's cool," Damien said, messing up his own. "No one else here has parted hair, Mum."

I turned to Damien and grinned. Good old Damien, I thought happily. Always on my side.

I stared around the platform, scratching my arms. Mum made me wear a thick, cotton coat because she thought it was cold. It's September 1st. The coldest it's gotten to is seventy degrees. There were many other children who were being harassed by their parents, and the conductors were ushering them on board and taking their luggage.

At this time, I decided to sneak away from Mum and Dad because they were talking to Damien, and telling him to, "Stick with your brother at all times." Just because I'm the older one by five minutes. I crept up the stairs and into the train. I looked around and smiled, listening to conversation going on around me.

_Now, where are the empty compartments? _I wondered.

Damien suddenly stepped onto the train and stopped me standing like an idiot in the middle of the hallway.

"Hey!" he called, walking over to me. "Mum and Dad didn't really appreciate you sneaking off like that."

"Damien," I said, rolling my eyes. "If I didn't sneak away, they seriously would've smothered me in front of all those people."

I started walking down the hallway, smiling and waving at people. I stopped at one particular compartment with two very nice-looking girls. One was blond with pretty blue eyes, and the other with brown hair and brown eyes.

"Hello," I said, smiling politely. "May I sit with you girls?"

The blond one smiled. "Of course you may."

"Not there, you idiot!" Damien's voice yelled. "Over here!" I sighed and rolled my eyes, walking away from the compartment.

I saw Damien poke his head out of a compartment and he motioned for me to follow. I did, and walked into the compartment.

"I'm sorry," Damien said, talking to a boy and a girl. "Everywhere else is full."

"That's alright," the girl said quickly. "There's enough room."

I stared at the girl, who had long brown hair and very pretty, sparkling green eyes. I smiled at her tentatively and sat down next to her. "Hi," I said. "I'm Char."

"I'm Aly," she replied, smiling back.

"Hayden," her friend said. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"And I'm Damien," Damien said, a bit too loudly. "We're twins."

"You sure don't look like it," Aly said with confusion.

"Fraternal," I said quickly. "We're not supposed to look alike." She nodded. The train began to take off and me and Damien poked our heads out of the window and waved to Mum and Dad until they disappeared.

Aly yawned and relaxed against the window. Someone knocked on our compartment door.

"Again," she smiled. "Are there more of you?"

"Actually," Damien said quickly, "We have two other brothers, but they're in a different part of the train." I stood up and opened the door, and an old lady pushing a cart full of sweets stood there. She smiled. "Anything off the trolley?"

"You bet!" Aly exclaimed, jumping up and racing over to her. I smiled. I bought about a pound of chocolate, I think. Damien got five boxes of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. I do not know why he likes them. The last time I had one, it tasted like feet.

I watched Damien pop one into his mouth while laughing, and then made a gurgling sound. I watched his face turn purple and then I jumped up, ready to do the Heimlich.

Aly waved her wand. "_Anapneo_!"

Suddenly Damien stopped choking and he coughed, rubbing his throat. I sat down in amazement, staring at Aly. _How'd she do that?_

I smirked at Damien as he gulped down water. "You goon, I told you not to eat so fast."

"Shut up!" Damien rasped, swallowing more water. Hayden chuckled and turned to me.

"So, where do you live?" he asked casually.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," I yawned, leaning back in the seat. "You?"

"Suburbs," Hayden replied.

"I live with my aunt," Aly sighed, rolling her green eyes.

"What about your parents?" Damien asked. Hayden groaned quietly, but Aly smiled sadly.

"Ran off."

"Oh," I said awkwardly, feeling sad. "I'm sorry...?"

"Don't be," Aly smiled. "It's not your fault, Char."

I smiled faintly at her and ripped off another piece of chocolate.

Suddenly, I heard a thump outside the door and I looked through the compartment window. My eyes widened when I saw a tall boy who had a short, pudgy boy in a headlock. Aly jumped up.

"Ouch! Get off me before I hex you!" the pudgy one yelled. Aly opened the compartment door and stepped into the hallway, yelling.

Damien poked his head outside the door to watch the scene. I looked at Hayden with confusion. "Is she always like that? Is she your sister?"

"No," Hayden laughed. "She just spent the summer with me after she ran away from her aunt's house. She's sort of like...a defender of peace and justice, or something."

I smiled, and then heard a loud _RIP!_

Hayden and I jumped out of our seats and looked outside the door. The whole compartment burst into laughter as the tall boy stood in the hallway, pants split down the middle and revealing his knickers.

"Wow!" I laughed, watching the boy skulk away. "Aly, what'd you do?"

Aly smirked, watching him. "Taught him a lesson, I did." She walked back into the compartment. "Do you know how to play chess?"

"I do," I heard Damien said proudly over my shoulder. "I've beaten Char thousands of times."

I chuckled silently, shutting the compartment door. "That's because I let you."


	5. A New House

Hayden smiled. "Charmont Boyle. What a name."

"I know," I sighed. "It's so...prim and proper."

"So you changed it?"

I stared at Hayden across the compartment with pride. "That's right!" We were all still on the Hogwarts Express, and Aly and Damien left the compartment to meet Kay and Sam. I'm actually kind of afraid. Kay will take any girl he can get.

"That's really cool," Hayden said earnestly. I like the guy. He's nice. "Can I change my name to Haydo or something?"

I cast him a look and Hayden smiled. "Or not," he shrugged. The compartment door opened. I looked to my left and stared at a very bushy haired girl who was already in her Hogwarts robes. Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Have any of you seen a toad?" she asked with exasperation.

"Um..." Hayden said, looking at me quickly. "No, not really." The girl groaned and slammed the compartment door shut.

"Okay..." I said, raising an eyebrow. "That was weird..."

The compartment door opened again and Damien and Aly walked in. "Let me guess," I sighed, "You're looking for a toad?"

Aly raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I wonder who lost it, anyway." Damien shut the door and sat down next to me.

"Look forward to Hogwarts?" Damien said conversationally.

"Yeah," Aly said uncertainly. I leaned forward with interest.

"Well, aren't you?" I asked. "You get to be a witch and all."

"I'm not sure," Aly replied slowly, looking out the window as we passed over a lake.

"How can you not be sure?" Damien scoffed. Hayden rolled his eyes.

"When she first found out she was a witch, she didn't believe it," Hayden explained.

"Oh, come off it!" I exclaimed. "You've never heard of Hogwarts before? Ever?"

"Remember, Char, I was raised with a fat muggle." I stared at her in shock and we all burst into laughter. _Fat muggle. That's funny!_

"Really?" Damien said, wiping his eyes from laughter.

Aly smiled. "Yeah. I lived the life of a normal muggle, until I ran away. Then I met Hayden. I met him on my birthday." She frowned. "Funny thing is, I forgot about my own birthday."

"Oh," Damien said sadly. "I'm sorry." Aly shrugged.

I grinned at Hayden and opened my mouth. "Happy belated birthday to you, happy belated birthday to you..."

Hayden and Damien joined in. "Happy belated birthday dear Aly, happy belated birthday to you!"

We all clapped and hollered. Aly flushed, but smiled at Damien. "Thanks."

I relaxed comfortably in my chair. _This looks like the beginning of a beautiful friendship. _

* * *

I was still laughing as hard as ever watching Damien squeeze the water out of his robes.

"It's not funny!" Damien said angrily, wiping his wet hair out of his face. "My robes will shrink and Mum will kill me!"

We all were walking up the set of stairs that led to the Great Hall. After we got off the train, we all rode in boats across the lake. Damien splashed water in Aly's face, so she shoved him out of the boat. Ha.

Aly smirked happily. "That's what you get." We approached two big doors at the top of the stairs. We were greeted by a woman in green robes, with light green eyes, a pointed hat, and the look that said, "Don't mess with me." Aly, Damien, Hayden and I all leaned on the banister and stared at her.

She cleared her throat. "Good evening. My name is Professor McGonagall. Soon, you will enter the Great Hall to be sorted. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. Be aware that Hogwarts has rules. Triumphs earn you points. Disobey the rules and you lose points. I shall return momentarily." She exited through the doors. Aly yawned and relaxed on the banister.

"Tired?" a girl next to her asked.

"As ever," Aly replied, blinking her eyes tiredly. I turned away from their conversation and talked to Damien about Quidditch.

"Thinking about trying out?" Hayden grinned, joining the conversation.

"I am," I said hopefully. "I hope I get chaser. Nice and easy position."

"Remember," Damien said seriously. "If any of you get into Slytherin, you will be my mortal enemy for life." Hayden snorted.

"Hey," Aly said behind my back. I looked over my shoulder and she was grinning at the girl next to her. "This is Amanda."

"Hi," Damien said amiably. "I'm Damien, and this is my twin, Char."

Amanda raised an eyebrow.

"Fraternal," I explained quickly. Amanda nodded.

"Hi," she said, smiling at Damien. "I'm Michael's cousin."

"Ooh," I winced, remembering Aly's description. "I'm sorry."

"You get over it eventually," Amanda shrugged. Damien smiled at her.

Gross, I thought, rolling my eyes. And I thought Kay was the playboy of the family.

Professor McGonagall stepped out of the doors again and said, "We are ready for you now. Follow me." The doors opened again and we all followed her into a Great Hall.

I sighed as I watched Damien and Amanda chat. Hayden slithered next to me. "Jealous?"

"Of what?" I scoffed as I looked at the bewitched ceiling. The hall had four long tables with golden plates and goblets. Dozens of teachers sat at a long table in the front of the hall. Hayden smiled.

McGonagall led us to the front of the hall and turned around. "Professor Dumbledore has a few words to say." I watched a tall, old man in deep purple robes, a pointed hat, and long gray beard stand up. His eyes twinkled.

"Welcome to another great year!" he announced with a smile. "I welcome all of our new students, and say hello to our returning students. I expect this will be a great year," he said beaming. "A few notices: the third floor corridor and forbidden forest are strictly off limits to students." He sat down. McGonagall unrolled a list and began calling names.

"Gryffindor, everyone?" Aly asked casually. I nodded.

"If I get anything else, I'll be gone by tomorrow morning." She laughed.

While the names were called, Aly and I busied ourselves in a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"Char Boyle!"

I jumped to attention, gulped and made my way through the crowd of people.

I smiled awkwardly at McGonagall, who held the sorting hat over my head. She placed it on my head.

"Boyle! My favorite family of boys. Courage, wit, humor...brains...you could be in Ravenclaw...but Gryffindor for you, I'd say!" the sorting hat announced.

The Gryffindor table burst into applause and I sighed with relief. "Char! Char! Char!" Kay and Sam chanted eagerly. I couldn't help but burst into a grin as I made my way to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Sam, who ruffled my hair happily.

Damien got into Gryffindor, too, no surprise there. While the other names were called, I thought about turkey. Nice, steaming turkey legs.

"Harry Potter!"

I snapped out of my dream and my eyes widened when I saw a short boy with black hair shuffle his way through the crowd of people. I sat up straighter and leaned backwards to see him sit on the stool. _Harry Potter! Here? He's in my year?_

I watched as the sorting hat deliberated on where to sort him: Slytherin or Gryffindor. I distinctly heard Harry whispering, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin."

Of course, the sorting hat obeyed the _great_ Harry Potter and sorted him into Gryffindor. Hayden, Damien and I all stood up and cheered as Harry got off the stool. Fred and George Weasley, the twins, chanted, "We got Potter! We got Potter!"

Harry sat down at the end of the table, smiling awkwardly. He smiled at Professor Dumbledore and then the chatter died down.

"Amanda Straum!"

"Gryffindor."

_Joy, _I thought, sighing.

"Aly Trevelyan!"

_There's something worth listening to_, I decided, sitting up straighter and watching Aly walk up to the stool with some sort of confidence that no one else possessed.

Obviously, enough confidence to be put in Gryffindor. Our table cheered (Amanda and I cheered the loudest) and I grinned as she sat next to me.

"Welcome, Ms. Trevelyan," I grinned.

"Thank you, Mr. Boyle," Aly replied back.

Professor Dumbledore clapped his hands and suddenly dishes of food appeared on the table like magic.

I rubbed my hands eagerly. _I'm going to sleep well tonight._


	6. Popularity

"Up and at 'em, Charmont!" Hayden sang.

I pulled the covers over my head and tried to ignore that fat head. "I'm sleeping," I mumbled, pushing my head under the covers. I liked the warmth, the dark of the bed.

"But you have classes, mate," I heard Hayden reply as he walked around our dormitory.

"Cancel them, then," I snapped, closing my eyes. Suddenly the covers disappeared and Hayden smiled at me cheekily. He was dressed in his Hogwarts robes already, and his hair was wet. I glared at him. "Do you mind?" I snapped.

Hayden tossed the bed sheets to the ground and chuckled. "Wake up, stone head."

I groaned and sat up, swinging my legs over the side of the bed. "That's not fair."

I stared at my robes that I set out by the window last night. Last night was lovely. I was stuffed to the brink and I barely managed to take off my clothes and get into my pajamas before collapsing on the bed.

Hayden grabbed his bag that he put on his bed and opened the door. "I'll be downstairs in the Great Hall. Come down if you want breakfast..."

He sauntered out of the door, smirking.

* * *

I did get downstairs to eat breakfast, but everyone else left. I sighed as I finished my toast. I stared down at my schedule for the semester.

"Transfiguration," I said, nodding as I stood up, shouldering my bag. I stared down at the writing. Transfiguration first, Charms second, Potions, gross.

So busying was I reading my schedule that I ran into someone full on and stumbled backwards.

I stared up at Michael Straum, who was dressed in his robes and glaring at me angrily. "Watch it!" he snapped.

"Sorry," I apologized hastily, gathering my things. I started to walk past him.

"You should be," Michael snapped behind me.

I whirled around angrily. "And what if I'm not, troll-face?"

Michael flushed and stalked away angrily, muttering under his breath. I smiled with satisfaction and continued on my way to Transfiguration, following the map conveniently placed on the other side of my schedule.

* * *

"No one knows the name of the four founders?"

Of course I did because I'm a nerd, somewhat, but no one else needs to know that. I yawned and looked around the classroom. I wasn't the only one who was tired. The windows were closed, allowing no air in, so the air was hot and humid. There was a fly hanging around the ceiling.

Amanda yawned next to me, and I grinned at her sleepily. She grinned back. I doodled on my parchment with my quill with boredom.

Professor McGonagall took off her hat angrily, studying us all. "I am the head of Gryffindor, and I believe it's essential for you to know these things! Did _any _of you even _look _at your books over the summer?"

"Not at all, Professor," Seamus Finnigan replied promptly. Seamus is full-blooded Irish, and a bit of a prankster. One Slytherin, Vincent Crabbe, smirked.

"Think," Professor McGonagall sighed. "It begins with a g, just like Gryffindor."

I sighed sleepily and rested my head on the cool table.

"Someone, anyone?" McGonagall asked hopefully.

I sighed happily, closing my eyes. I muttered, "Godric."

Amanda heard me, alright, and out of the corner of my eye, I saw her pointing down to me.

"Mr. Boyle!" _What'd she do that for?_

I jumped up immediately, my heart thumping. I stared into Professor McGonagall's dark green eyes. "Professor?"

"His name?"

I sighed, bowing my head, feeling embarrassed. "Godric Gryffindor." Some students raised their eyebrows in surprise. _Great. I'm deemed a nerd for life.  
_  
"Excellent, Mr. Boyle. Ten points to Gryffindor."

_What?_

My eyebrows rose in surprise, and a few of my Gryffindor classmates shook my hand and patted me on the back.

"Great job, Boyle." Seamus grinned.

"Yeah, no one gets points from McGonagall!" Dean said in awe.

"You're so smart! How about you help me with tonight's homework?"

I winked at the familiar blond girl who invited me to stay in her compartment yesterday. "Of course."

I'm so popular.


	7. I Dream of Butcher Knives

"NO! NO! Aly, get on the ground right now!"

Aly zoomed past me, holding the Quaffle in her head. She grinned, saluted me, and then zipped off in the other direction.

I zipped up my windbreaker, fuming. All me and Hayden wanted to do was watch Aly try out, but now's she's being a troublemaker! We were in the Quidditch stadium.

I looked over the side curiously and gasped. Professor McGonagall was walking out onto the field angrily.

"ALY!" Hayden shouted frantically as we started racing down to the field. "GET OFF, NOW!"

Breathing hard, me and Hayden raced down the long flight of stairs.

"Can she just get off the broom?" I muttered angrily. "That girl is something else."

We jumped the last two stairs and started sprinting across the field to where McGonagall was, and Aly was landing slowly. Oh, crap.

We approached the group of people as Aly landed on the ground. I collapsed on the ground, heaving, and glared up at Aly. She bent down to my level and grinned at me cockily. "Are you alright?" she laughed.

I reached over and shoved her forehead lightly, but if was enough to knock her off balance and she fell over onto the grass.

I started laughing, but my moment of pleasure was cut short when McGonagall stomped over to us angrily.

I gulped. "Hello, Professor."

"Ms. Trevelyan, what were you doing and why?" the professor snapped, not even looking at me.

"Um...flying," Aly replied uncertainly.

"Why?"

"Because I was bored."

Audibly, I smacked my hand to my forehead.

McGonagall motioned to a boy behind her. He strode through the crowd. He looked fifteen, and had blond hair and brown eyes. A few girls swooned. Ha. Just wait til they get a load of me!

"Oliver Wood, this is your Chaser, I'm sure of it," McGonagall said. Wood looked Aly over.

"Meet me outside," he said in a thick Scottish accent (causing more swooning). "At five."

* * *

Aly dripped water, soaking up the carpet. I put my Transfiguration book down and stared up at her casually. I blinked. "You are something else." We were in the common room that same stormy evening, in front of the fire after eating a fabulous dinner.

Aly merely grinned and tossed her hair, splashing my face with water. "HEY!"

She laughed. "I got the position!"

"Really?" Amanda said happily. "Good for you."

"Good job, Aly," Hayden added, looking up from his Potions book.

I looked at Damien, who stared at the fire without saying a word. "Idiot," I said, loud enough for him to hear.

Damien looked over at us, pursing his lips. "Yes. Well done."

"You're so insensitive," Aly snapped. "I'll be upstairs changing my clothes before I get a cold."

She walked upstairs, sopping and squishing the whole way.

Amanda looked at Damien. "You're such an idiot."

"Leave me alone!" Damien snapped, his gray eyes stormy. "If you want to yell at someone, yell at Char! He's the one that put me in this snappy mood."

Amanda looked at me curiously. I rolled my eyes. "He just likes to blame me for stuff."

"I do n-"

"Alright!" I said angrily. "I'm sorry for pissing you off. There! Now would you stop acting like an idiot?"

Damien pursed his lips again and stared at the fire. "Fine."

I looked at the grandfather clock, sighing. "Alright, time for potions."

* * *

As I stared into Professor Snape's eyes, they reflected nothingness. Empty, black, fathomless space. Kind of like the walk down here. No light, no happiness...

"Where is your book?" Snape snapped, looking at Damien.

"I-I think I left it in the Great Hall," Damien squeaked. Aly looked at me sympathetically and I shrugged.

"Five points!" Snape practically laughed, "From Gryffindor."

Damien made motion to stand up when Snape turned his back, but Hayden and I shoved him down. "Do _not _give him an excuse to take fifty points away!" I hissed.

Damien crossed his arms and looked away. "I'll take it, if I can get a good kick to his head."

"Detention, Mr. Boyle!"

We both groaned. "Which Boyle?" I asked timidly.

"The stupid one."

Aly and I dropped our mouths in sync. "Professor, that's rude!"

"Detention for the stupid girl, who doesn't who when to shut her mouth!" Snape said merrily.

"Aly is not stupid!" Hayden and I protested in unison.

Snape whirled around, his dark eyes glinted. "Detention...for all five of you."

I fumed, turning my head, when I saw a stack of knifes on Snape's wooden table. I looked at his unprotected back, grinning evilly.

I sighed and relaxed. Maybe another day. But you always have to remember that knife...


	8. Get the Name Right!

Courtney smiled prettily, nodding as I explained the Transfiguration homework that we were assigned today.

"So, that's why Salazar Slytherin left?" Courtney asked, batting her blue eyes. We were in the library sometime around mid-October. It was a cool, fall day, and I had promised Courtney, anyway.

"Exactly," I replied, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. "Bit fighters, Godric and Salazar."

Courtney nodded, closing up her books. "Well, thanks for the help, Charmont."

My mouth twitched slightly. "Char."

"Oh, you're the same person," Courtney laughed, tossing her blond hair over her shoulder. She stood up, gathering her books. "Bye." She winked.

I glared after her back. _If she can't get my identity right, then why do I even hang around her?_

I heard Aly's laughing voice coming to the library and I immediately grinned. _At least she got it right the very first moment. _

Aly and Hayden entered the library. Aly was dressed in her Quidditch uniform, which was red and gold, with her shoulder and knee pads. Hayden spotted me, waved, and walked over to me.

"Hey, mate," Hayden said, patting my shoulder. "How's Courtney?"

I glared at him. "Terrible."

"Who's Courtney?"

I turned to look at Aly, who attempted to look confused and innocent. But beneath those pretty green eyes, I saw a spark of anger.

"Some blond girl who likes me," I said, blowing it off. "No big deal."

Aly leaned forward, smirking. "No big deal? Damien told me Courtney's all you talked about yesterday evening. And you've been helping her with Transfiguration, _and _she's been cheating on tests, _with your help_. What do you say to that, _Charmont_?"

I was completely taken aback, and my brain stopped. Hayden's mouth dropped. Aly was smiling now.

One reason why I couldn't answer is because: how did she know that?

The second reason: how can someone look so pretty and devious at the same time?

I stuttered slightly, and then answered, "I say...that's all a lie!"

Aly raised an eyebrow, her green eyes challenging me. "Oh, really?"

My brain started processing again, and I stared at her, ready to meet the challenge. "Yes. I never helped Courtney with any of that stuff. I don't help people cheat."

Hayden opened his mouth.

"_Only _friends," I hissed, putting my hand in his face.

Aly started laughing and stood up. "You're such a liar! And a bad one, too!"

"I am not!" I protested. Hayden raised an eyebrow.

"Fine, I did!" I said quietly, feeling my face flush. "It won't happen again, I promise."

"It'd better not," Aly snapped.

Suddenly, I pictured myself at home, being yelled at by Mum.

"Besides," I said angrily as I stood up and followed them out of the library. "She doesn't get me at all."

"Get you?" Hayden questioned as we walked down the corridor.

I shifted my books to one arm, determinedly keeping my eyes ahead. "She called me Charmont."

"So?" Aly shrugged.

"No one here calls me Charmont," I replied as we turned a corner and began walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Aly just did," Hayden pointed it out.

"But does Aly do it on a daily basis?" I snapped. "NO! Everyday I see her, she calls me Charmont!"

Aly raised an eyebrow. "It's that big a deal?"

"Of course," I said, rolling my eyes. "Firstly, what kind of name is Charmont? Everyone has been calling me that all my life. I decided to change it to Char because it seems more...personalized. And cooler, personally." I shut up, because I felt as if I were reading my diary out loud.

"If Courtney can't call me Char, then I'm not hanging around her anymore," I finished quietly.

"Good!"

I looked up in surprise at Aly, who was grinning fiercely. "I was wondering when you were going to get rid of that tramp!"

I looked at Hayden and then we both burst out in laughter.


	9. Gryffindor vs Slytherin: Weird Game

Amanda stared at the front of my shirt with disapproval. "How gross, Char."

I truly didn't care. I didn't care that I have oatmeal running down my front. All I know is that Alyson Trevelyan just unrolled a Nimbus 2000 from a package, on this Gryffindor table, on this day, Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. We were in the Great Hall, about to leave for the match.

"How-" I half strangled. "Where...?"

"Whoa!" Michael's voice said behind me. "Gem, where'd you get that?"

I scowled. _Why does he call her Gem?_

"I-I dunno," Aly said breathlessly, fingering the broom. "I have no idea."

"I do," Hayden said plainly. "My dad."

"Your dad?" me and Damien exclaimed in unison. Hayden shrugged.

"It's a thank you gift for keeping me out of trouble," he added. "A little thank you."

"This is outrageous!" Aly exclaimed, smiling. "This must've cost a lot."

"My parents don't care," Hayden smirked. "As long as I'm not kicked out of here, they're happy."

"Gem, you wanna let me have a go, don't you?" Michael winked.

"Heck no," Aly said stiffly, picking up her broom. "I don't want your dirty paws on it." She marched out of the Great Hall. I stood up, clearing my shirt with a simple spell, and walked over to Michael.

I smirked. "I don't think she likes you." I crossed my arms, smiling, and walked out of the Great Hall. Loser.

* * *

"Hey! Give that back!"

I took a sip of the hot tea happily, embracing the warmth that poured down my throat. Chamomile. My favorite.

I finished slurping down half of it and wiped my mouth, smacking loudly. "Ah," I said, smirking at Amanda. "Delicious."

"I hate you," Amanda said angrily, receiving her half-full container of tea. "Now I'll freeze to death." She wrapped her Gryffindor sweater tighter.

I must admit, it was a bit chilly for October. We were in the Quidditch stadium with the other houses, waiting for the game to start. It's sunny, but still pretty nippy at the very top.

"Chill out, Amanda," I said, grinning at my pun. She rolled her eyes and then looked over the edge. Me, Damien, Amanda and Hayden were pushed to the very front, so we had a good view of the stadium. Suddenly, a red streak shot across the stadium and the Gryffindors started roaring.

I must be blind, because I didn't even see who that was. Another red streak. Another. Another. I squinted my eyes and followed the streaks as they flew around the stadium.

"Who are those people?" I growled, trying to get a good look.

At this particular moment, one of the red streaks shot in front of the Gryffindors and everyone jumped back. I stared at Aly's grinning face for a moment, and then she said, "Need glasses, Char?"

Then she shot away, her brown hair flying after her, around the stadium some more. A few students were laughing behind my back and I couldn't help but feel embarrassed. It's my team, duh. I should know their faces.

After the Gryffindors completed their round, the Slytherins came out, and I heartily joined my classmates in booing them loudly (to which McGonagall reprimanded us).

"Hello! Welcome to Hogwart's first Quidditch game of the season! Today's game: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor! The players take their positions as Madam Hooch steps onto the field to begin the game!" Lee Jordan announced. The Weasely twins' best friend, he was the commentary. The Gryffindors rose into the air, and the Gryffindors cheered.

"Now I want a nice clean game. From all of you," I heard Madam Hooch bark. She looked at Marcus Flint, the Slytherin captain, who was smirking. She put her whistle in her mouth, and threw the Quaffle into the air. Immediately, the Chasers ran for the ball.

"The Bludgers are up. Followed by the Golden Snitch. Remember the Snitch is worth 150 points. The Seeker who catches the Snitch ends the game. The Quaffle is released and the game begins!" Lee said. I rolled my eyes. Hello? We learned this about a month ago?

I squinted and decided to watch the game closely. Aly chased after a Slytherin Chaser who was headed for her goal. Michael and Aly sandwiched the Chaser, and grabbed the Quaffle. They headed the other way. A few Bludgers came Aly's way, but she dodged them. A Chaser headed towards her at mach speed. She quickly tossed the Quaffle to Katie who was at her side. Aly collided with the Chaser, and you could hear the sickening thud.

"BUM!" Amanda yelled angrily.

"Idiot!" I growled.

"The Gryffindor Chasers have made great progress so far," Lee announced. "It's Aly Trevelyan with the Quaffle, tossing the Quaffle between her teammates! Alyson Trevelyan is a new addition to the team, 11 years old. Goodness, she's a pretty one! Just like Angelina Johnson! You hear that, Ange?" Jordan said.

I growled inwardly. "Lee, shut up!" I yelled. "Lee!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed at the same time as me.

"Sorry, Professor." Aly was speeding to the goal, after tossing it to Michael. She was in front of the goal, waving her hands frantically. Michael threw it halfway across the stadium, and Aly caught it. She faked, and it soared through the goal.

"Alyson Trevelyan scores! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Lee yelled.

"Yeah!"

"WHOO!" Hayden yelled, pumping his fist. "Alright! Way to go Aly!"

I grinned as the Gryffindors zoomed to the other side, waiting for the Slytherins.

"Here comes Slytherin with the Quaffle, it's Jackson with the Quaffle…Wait…Harry has spotted the Snitch! He's zooming away and breakneck speed…And what is Chaser Alyson Trevelyan doing?" Jordan yelled as the crowd's eyes followed Aly speeding after the other Chasers.

"ALY!" Damien yelled. "Don't be an idiot!" I stood up in confusion as Aly followed the Chasers around. The Slytherins jeered.

"Aly! What d'you think you're doing?!" Hayden exclaimed.

I watched as Aly sped in front of Perkins of Slytherin. He stopped momentarily. He moved out of her way, but she raced in front of him again. He glared at her and kept coming for her. He crashed into her. Aly fell off her broom.

At this particular moment I uttered a very bad word and lost five points from Gryffindor by Professor McGonagall.

But that didn't freaking matter! He knocked her off her broom! I didn't freaking care that Harry's broom was spazing! Aly was freaking knocked off her broom!

I watched this tiny girl, this friend of mine plummet. She looked like an ant falling off her broom, which still remained in the air.

Everything sort of moved in slow motion as I watched Aly point a little stick in the air and yell, "_Accio Nimbus_!"

Thank goodness that girl's a genius. Her broom soared towards her and she fell right on top of it! The broom continued soaring and Aly recovered.

I waved my hands in the air happily, knocking Amanda's tea over and spilling onto her hand.

"YEOW!" she screamed, dropping the cup. She clutched her hand, trembling as the tea steamed.

"I'm so sorry!" I immediately, watching her clutch her hand in pain. "I'm so sorry!"

"You should be!" Amanda said, gritting her teeth. She choked. "Ow..."

I reached over to touch her hand gently, and she winced.

Suddenly the whole stand erupted into roars and we both looked up. The Gryffindors were on edge as Harry soared for the Snitch, and he stood on his broom! Daring kid.

However, he toppled over and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ooh," Me and Hayden winced. Harry stood up slowly on the ground, clutching his stomach.

"What's wrong with Harry?!" Lee exclaimed a second later. The Gryffindors stopped flying and looked around. I noticed his face, which looked sickly green.

Suddenly Harry puked. Or did he?

The crowd burst into roars and I stared down in shock as Harry held the Snitch in his hand triumphantly.

"What is God's name happened?" I snapped at Damien.

"He swallowed it!" Damien said excitedly, "And coughed it up!"

I grinned, clapping for the Gryffindors as they did a lap of honor. What a weird Quidditch game.


	10. Halloween Prank, Or Not

There's definitely something wrong. Sam never smiles like this.

Kay towered over me, smiling just like Sam. He sat down across from me, and Sam did likewise.

I set my library book down and eyed them hesitantly. I was just minding my own business in the library. Can't people leave me alone?

"What do you want?" I asked, a bit sharper than intended.

"No need to be hostile," Sam said, putting his hands up. "Can't we just talk to our favorite brother?"

_I'm their favorite? _"You can, but when you're smiling like Kay, something's wrong." I glared at Kay, waiting.

"Well, Charmont-"

_Idiot. _

"Halloween is today," Kay began. "And every year, we like to pull a little prank."

"Indeed," Sam agreed. "And we need your help."

I frowned at them. "Forget it. I don't have time for pranks."

"That's a lie," Sam scoffed, his blue eyes glinting. "You're not the bookworm of the group. Aly is. You have nothing to do."

"Speaking of the girl," Kay said slyly, a grin forming on his face. "She's a bit of a bookworm, isn't she Sam?"

"Indeed," Sam smiled. "Smart, too. I bet you she'd be able to do an invisibility charm when we prank the Slytherins."

"I agree," Kay nodded. They looked at me. I raised an eyebrow, knowing what they were doing.

"Go ask her yourself, then." I continued reading my book. Suddenly Kay reached over and pulled it down.

"I would," he said feigning sadness, "But we're busy. But, aren't you best mates with her?"

"Yeah!" Sam said suddenly. "He is! Char, you can ask her for us!"

"Are you off your rocker?" I snapped. "I'm not going to do-"

Wordlessly, Kay held up a picture and allowed me to see it.

I blanched.

* * *

I sighed heavily and stared into the Great Hall, watching Aly read her book.

_This isn't fair_, I thought. _I shouldn't have to do this._

The picture that Kay held up was blazed in my mind. _How did he get that picture?_

I shuddered. The picture: a picture of me as a baby. And that year, I wanted to be a superhero. So, the picture is of me, wet, dripping and sopping (after I escaped Mum from my bath), and flexing my stick thin arms.

And I'm naked.

Yes. A hundred percent naked. Unfortunately the picture was taken sideways, so you can see my arse, and...the other thing.

Yeah. Blackmail!

I sighed again. Unless I do it, the picture will be circulated around the school. And news spreads pretty fast. I walked into the Great Hall slowly, trying to act normal. I approached the Gryffindor table and walked around and sat down across from Aly.

She didn't acknowledge me yet, so I waited patiently, noting that she had her hair down. She looked very nice.

She finally looked up at me, brown eyes meeting green, and she raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Hello. Thanks for acknowledging my existence," I joked. She rolled her eyes.

"Can I help you? I'm kind of busy right now."

"Are you up for a prank?" I asked cheerfully. "It's happening tonight, and we could use a smart girl like you for an invisibility prank."

Her mouth popped open. "No!"

"No?" I repeated dumbly.

"No, absolutely not," she snapped, picking up her book.

"Oh, come on, _Gem_," I smirked, irritating her.

It worked. She reached over and attempted to whack my head with her book. I dodged, laughing, and grinned. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Why does he call me that?" Aly growled.

"I'll tell you if you come along," I said suggestively. _Please, please, please..._

"No."

_Argh._

"Fine," I said stiffly, standing up. "Have it your way." _Guess I'll have to get out of this myself._

* * *

I'm so smart.

I mean it. I'm a genius.

Guess who snuck up to their room and stole the baby picture and burned it in the fire?

Me. That's right. Ha.

I smiled with self-satisfaction as I wolfed down some mashed potatoes that very evening at the Halloween Feast. Hayden looked at me curiously. I grinned and shook my head.

"You have big ears, Amanda."

I looked down the table and saw Amanda and Damien arguing with each other. I reached over and hit Damien on the head.

So did Aly. I must've missed her walking into the Great Hall.

"You never insult a lady," Aly snapped. "It's rude."

"So? Amanda's not a lady," Damien snickered.

Aly's face was red. "You arrogant, son of a-"

"TROLL!"

BOOM! Loud thunder tonight.

_EXCUSE ME?!_

I looked down the aisle and saw Professor Quirrell (the freaky one), who looked crazy. "What?" I mouthed.

"Troll! In the dungeon!" Quirrell repeated, running down the aisle. He stopped.

Professor Dumbledore stood up urgently.

"Thought you ought to know," he said faintly, and dropped.

I looked at Hayden for one split second, and then the whole Hall was in uproar. We both jumped out of our seats and raced for the door, yelling. _THIS SCHOOL IS SO WERID!!  
_  
"SILENCE!"

I froze and turned around. Then I felt a punch on my shoulder. I looked to my left and Aly was glaring at me.

"Is this your idea of a prank?" Aly hissed.

"No," I hissed back. "Mine would be better."  
_  
Thwack._

Oh, so many bruises I have.


	11. Charmont, Charmie, and Bristow

"Hey, Harry," I grinned. Harry and Ron grinned back at me and walked past me down the corridor.

I looked down at my notes again, because I was heading to the common room to start studying with Amanda for tomorrow's test in History of Magic (snore...).

I heard a soft, "_Ahem_," and looked up. Courtney was standing at the edge of the hallway with her books, and she looked outright mad. Her blonde hair looked alive, her blue eyes were like blue fire, and I swear she was clenching her fists.

I gulped. "Hello, Courtney."

"Hello, Charmont," she snapped.

"Char," I replied, walking up to her, my eyes narrowing. "Not Charmont, Char."

"You're the same person," she snapped, looking up at me. Ha. Guess who's grown in the past month? All throughout November, I sprouted some. Boo ya.

"Am not," I snapped. "Char and Charmont are different people."

"Is that why you've been ditching me?" she asked bluntly. "Because I've been calling your Charmont? That's a stupid reason."

Girls (except for Aly and Amanda) are idiots.

"It is not," an extremely familiar voice said behind me. I grinned at Courtney, knowing that Aly was behind me, and if I guess correctly, with her wand.

Well, I was wrong. Aly just walked next to me and leered at Courtney. "It really isn't."

Courtney rolled her eyes. "So what? Aly's short for Alyson, isn't it? What if I call you Alyson then?"

Aly shrugged. "Go ahead. I don't care. But you've got to be careful around this one; he's got a bit of an identity problem."

She smirked.

My face reddened and I glared at the ground. Traitor.

Courtney huffed and glared at me. "Well, thanks to you, my parents are pulling me out."

"Whoopee," I said glumly. "How bad."

"It is," Courtney snapped. "Ever since you ditched me, I haven't been hanging around with anyone! Since my parents are paranoid freaks, they want letters from my teachers every week! And stupid Professor McGonagall decided to snitch and tell her I don't have any friends!"

Aly laughed and started walking past her. "Tough luck, Court." Courtney glared at me and then shoved past me, walking in the other direction. I looked at the two girls, and then decided to shuffle my way to Aly.

I walked next to Aly quietly, shuffling my feet.

"You are something else," she laughed, turning around. "Something else."

I grinned, relaxing. "Is that a compliment?"

She shrugged. "Believe it, if it makes you happy."

I frowned. It's not fun to get insulted. "Why do you say that?"

"Do you really mean to tell me that you made her leave?"

I frowned again. "I did not _make _her leave. Her _parents _made her leave."

"Because of you."

Her green eyes sparkled, and I knew she was toying with me. I wasn't able to respond because I heard a "Hey!" And I recognized Joy's voice.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll talk to you later." I turned on my heel and walked the opposite way. I smiled faintly at Joy, and then continued my way outside, to possibly, _maybe _catch the last sliver of sun.

Unfortunately I missed it, so I settled for the library instead. The sun peeked out every now and then, so I was satisfied.

I opened my Potions book (ugh) and decided to get started on the homework, writing the weights and properties of moonstones.

I literally just dipped my quill in my ink when a large hand slammed on my table, making me jump, and causing my ink bottle to spill.

My heart thumped, and I willed myself not to have a heart attack. I stood up quickly, drawing my wand, and muttered, "_Scourgify_," to all the spots with ink. I looked up at my visitor angrily.

And that nose looked extremely familiar. Too familiar. Because I've seen it in my face before. The nose of a Bristow.

"Bristow?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. The boy was very tall and burly, with dark curly hair and piercing green eyes. And that nose...

"Yeah," he snapped. "Boyle?"

I stepped back slightly. "Yes."

"Well, that's just great that we go to the same school. I'm Liam Bristow. I've seen you around, Charmie."

Face flushed, fists clenching...it's summer all over again. Except I can't punch him.

"I bet you have," I muttered angrily. "I'll just be going, then." I picked up my stuff, shoved it in my bag and took a step forward. Bristow stuck his hand out and stopped my motion.

"Not likely," Bristow sneered, pushing me back. "I do believe that you require some...reparations for knocking out my cousin."

I raised an eyebrow. "Your cousin is stupid. That's not my fault."

"Honestly," Damien's voice said behind me. "If you had just called him Char, he wouldn't have a black eye."

I love that kid sometimes.

He was holding his books (coming back from meeting with McGonagall. He raised an eyebrow. "Bristow?"

"Boyle?"

"Yeah."

I could literally see sparks coming from Bristow's eyes, and I wondered if Damien would get electrocuted. I looked over Bristow's shoulder and saw Madam Pince watching us carefully, and creeping her way over to us.

"Well, we'll be going," I said cheerfully, pulling Damien's hand. "Bye, Bristow."

Bristow must've caught the hint, because he skittered away quickly.

I watched his fat self disappear out of the library. Looks like we'll be having some problems this year.

I grinned evilly as me and Damien walked to the common room. But I have a secret weapon.

Aly.

Though...using a girl to protect me is pretty pathetic.

However...if Aly gets beat up, I can tend to her wounds and everything.

Like the good person I am.

Right?

Right?

Right.

Besides, it won't just be her. It'll be me and her.

Side by side. Even in the future.

Hm. Maybe I'm a psychic.

Whoo...I'm psychicy! I will predict your future!

Back to my story. Right.

Oh, I need sleep.


	12. Me and the Other One

I growled as I finished the last of my Transfiguration homework. Why did Mum have to be so...so...Mumish?

It was just me in the common room a few evenings later in front of the fireplace. I had sent a letter to Mum asking her if me and Damien could spend the holidays with Hayden's family. I sat in the comfy plush chair.

"NO, no!" I mocked bitterly, slamming my book. "I haven't even met his parents! You and Damien will stay at Hogwarts, and that's final!"

Sometimes I think Mum's a _little _bit overprotective. Just a pinch. I love her to death, but she really needs to stop trying to protect me.

Of course Aly got to stay for a few days. Hayden and Aly are both gone, Amanda's in France, and I'm stuck with Damien until Aly gets back. And Damien's pigging out in the Great Hall! What a surprise.

I sighed and reached over the side of the chair to reach for my book, _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. _Great book by C.S. Lewis. I just got it out of the library after Madam Pince recommended me. By the way, guess who got expelled last week for bloodying a first year's nose?

If you guessed Bristow, you're right on the button. That little meathead deserved it. Bloodied the kid so bad, it was terrible. He's in Mungo's right now. Ouch, right?

I sighed, wishing for a hot plate of crepes as I opened to my spot. I had just reached the part where Peter, Susan and Lucy met the Beavers. Nice people in the book. I've already read it, by the way. But I have this weird habit of rereading books. Sometimes I miss a few parts and I have to read it over and over until I completely understand it.

I closed my eyes, sighing. My favorite part in the book is the battle. It's so cool, with phoenixes and ogres, and swords and whatnot.

I yawned loudly. Man, fires can really make a person sleepy...

_

* * *

_

"You can't just go like that!" Damien said angrily. "Do you know what this battle's about? It practically determines the rest of  
history!"

Aly finished drinking from the stream and stood up, her green eyes flashing. "Damien, I'll go to this battle because I want to. You aren't allowed to tell me what I can and can't do." Aly turned to me. "Right Char?"

_We were all standing in the thicket of a forest one morning. One morning, that could apparently determine the rest of history._

_I already had my sword and shield and my armor out, ready to put them on. Hayden was with me, as well as Aly. We were all going to the battle that was taking place today. I didn't care that Aslan was dead. Well, I did. But quite frankly, I just wanted to slash a few heads off. _

_Me, Hayden and Aly packed up our stuff early that morning and set off for the battle. Amanda and Damien were both too young (and frankly, too stupid). But they're both smarter than I thought, and they just caught up with us, and Damien is being an idiot, as always. _

_"Char?"_

_I blinked as Aly waited for an answer, tapping her foot, her eyes flashing again. I looked at Hayden and Amanda, then Aly. _

_"Well?"_

_I cleared my throat and glowered at Damien. "She's right, Damien. Don't think that I'm going to just turn around. This battle's important, and I plan to be a part of it."_

_Damien groaned and rolled his eyes. "Always sticking with her side. When will you realize that you're making a big mistake?"_

_I rolled my eyes, picking up my things. "When I'm dead, I can tell you that."_

_"Aly," Amanda pleaded, "Don't go. You're risking your life for something stupid."_

"Amanda, relax," Hayden chuckled, shouldering his bag. "We'll be fine!"

_I smiled, walking off. _

_"Char!" Damien yelled. "Get back here! Char! Char! CHAR!"_

* * *

"CHARMONT BOYLE, GET UP!"

I yelled as I sat up and promptly rolled off the side of my chair. I landed on the soft carpet. I blinked my eyes and stared at the carpet design as I shook my head.

Then Damien burst into laughter behind me.

I growled and pushed myself up, whirling around. Damien was clutching his stomach, laughing harder.

"There's nothing funny about that!" I growled, whacking his head. Damien wiped his eyes and stared at my face to face, covering his mouth.

"Sorry," he snickered. "What were you dreaming about? Aly?"

"No," I hissed, my face flushing. "None of your business. What do you want, pig?" I smirked, looking at his stomach, which poked out a bit.

"I wanted to tell you that Aly's in the Great Hall."

Hello! Aly's back?

"Why?" I asked, trying to control my excitement. "I thought she was with Hayden?"

"Was," Damien replied promptly. "His parents said that they had to go visit Hayden's grandmother. Sick or something. They had to send her back."

"Oh." I sighed. "I suppose we should go see her."

"You can," Damien yawned. "I'm going to go to sleep." He walked past me.

"Maybe you should exercise?" I suggested lightly, smirking. He stuck his tongue out at me, and then disappeared up the staircase.

I smiled crookedly, and then walked out of the common room. I stepped onto the moving staircase, and busied myself conversating with Jane Austen.

I got off the stairs and walked down the corridor leading to the Great Hall. I entered it and looked around, aware that there were only ten people in there. The Great Hall was still decorated, and the tables were lined with little snacks and dishes.

I spotted Aly sitting at the end of the table, reading. Again.

I grinned while rolling my eyes, shoved my hands into my pockets, and strode down the length of the hallway towards Aly.

I slid onto the bench across from her and relaxed on the table, grinning. She put the book down and I watched her face light up. "Hey, Char!"

"Hey," I said, grinning wider. I'd never been so happy to see her. I eyed her jacket and suitcase behind her. "Heard about your last minute plans."

"Yeah," she sighed, reaching for a muffin. "Shame. I was looking forward to it, too." She took a bite out of the muffin. "But at least I have you, Damien and Joy to be with."

"Yeah," I agreed, grabbing a chocolate chip muffin. I took a bite. Yum, warm, melted chocolate. Delicious.

"Did you just get here?" I asked casually, even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah," she replied, nodding. "About a few minutes before you got here. Damien was already pigging out in the Great Hall when I got here." She smirked.

I bit my muffin again, grinning. "How bout we head upstairs? We can drop your stuff off at the porter's office?"

She stood up grinning. "That sounds peachy."

Hmm. Christmas seems a whole lot more cheerful now.


	13. Something Up There

"I actually like the snow."

I looked up and watched Aly kick the light, fluffy snow. She was smiling slightly and looked up at me. "Makes great snowballs. Remember that snowball fight we had?"

I smiled, tightening my winter coat. It was maybe a few days before Christmas, and me and Aly decided to go out for a stroll around the courtyards. They were covered with snow, and it was quiet.

"Yeah," I replied. "That one snowball you threw at Damien was perfect. I think there's a lump there still."

Aly grinned, flashing her white teeth. "No, that's his head."

"That's not funny," Damien's voice said behind us. I rolled my eyes and turned around. Not surprisingly, Damien was standing behind us, eyebrow raised, arms crossed. He was wearing that goofy blue hat again...

"Have you been following us the whole time?" I sighed.

"Yeah," he snapped, sniffing. "No need to insult me."

Aly grinned. "I knew you were there. Why else would I have outright insulted you if you weren't here?"

"Point taken," Damien shrugged, shuffling over to us. "So, just shuffling along? Haven't you anything better to do?"

I smirked. "I have better things to do that eat."

"Watch it," Aly said with exasperation. "You two fight like there's no tomorrow."

"But we're twins," Damien and I said in unison. I grinned at him and he grinned back.

"We could head to the library," Aly suggested.

* * *

"I think this was a good idea," I smiled, inhaling the chocolate aroma. "Thanks, Madam Pince."

Pince actually smiled. "Do be careful. I am trusting you all not to spill anything on these books."

We were in the library under Aly's suggestion, and Madam Pince actually made us hot chocolate.

Pince? Hot Chocolate? I know, weird, but it happened.

Madam Pince exited the library and I grinned at Damien.

"Good idea, huh?" Aly smirked.

"I guess," Damien shrugged. I relaxed in the chair and looked at the front desk to make sure Pince wasn't about to change her mind. Then I saw one book on the desk. I set the mug down, curious. The book was really big, and it looked pretty special. It sparkled in the soft light.

"What?" Aly asked, following my eyes. "Is Pince watching?"

"No," I replied absently, standing up slowly. "I'll be...er..." I didn't finish the sentence and started walking slowly to Pince's desk. I walked around the cart of books and stood in front of her desk, at the book.

It was very dusty and I blew on it slightly, sneezing as the dust hit my eyes. I touched the cover. I didn't understand the cover. It was in some foreign language. French, I think.

I heard Aly's soft breathing behind me. "What is it?" she asked softly.

"A book, obviously," I chuckled quietly, opening it slowly. "Let me take a look." I opened it up slowly and stared at the writing.

"That's odd," I said slowly. "The title's in French, but the writing's in English." I turned the pages and then stopped when I felt a small crease in one of the pages. I turned to it and stopped at the heading.

"Nicolas Flamel," I read aloud.

Aly inhaled a sharp breath and I looked over my shoulder. "Flamel. I've heard of him."

"You have?" I asked absently, reading the text. _A famous alchemist…_

"Yeah, he was a famous philosopher, chemist, you name it," Aly said. I stopped at one particular page that had a little crease in it.

"The Sorcerer's Stone is a legendary substance with astonishing powers. It will transform any metal into pure gold and produce the Elixir of Life which will make the

Drinker immortal,'" I read. I looked up. "How odd."

"Why would someone be looking him up? Or that?" I said, closing the book.

"I dunno," Aly said in a hushed voice, aware that Damien was straining to listen. "Listen, why don't we find out from Harry and Ron?"

"Harry and Ron?" I snorted. "Have you even seen them? They're been sneaking around this school since holidays. I haven't caught a sight of them at all."

"That's probably because they know something!" Aly said excitedly in a hushed voice. "Think about it! Harry and Ron have been sneaking around the school, and then we find that someone has been reading this page. Doesn't that sound all too coincidental?"

I thought about it for a second, and it does sound a bit suspicious. "Have you seen them around the school?" I asked finally, leaning on the desk.

"No," Aly said, her face falling. "I haven't."

"Well, we're bound to see them sometime. Maybe on Christmas," I suggested. Aly nodded.

"We should check into that though. Think of it! A drink that makes a person live forever! Wouldn't that be amazing?"

"Not really," I frowned. "That book says he's celebrated his 665th birthday. I wouldn't want to live that long."

"Why not?" Damien's voice said behind me. I looked over my shoulder. Damien looked pretty suspicious. Whoops.

"It'd be a bit of a pain," I explained. "And were you listening again the whole time?"

Damien nodded sheepishly.

"You know, you really need to keep your nose out of other people's business," I frowned as I stood upright.

"So, what about this Flamel?" Damien said, ignoring me and turning to Aly. "Is he famous or something?"

"Apparently," Aly replied, "He invented a stone that can be turned into an immortal drink."

"And you're trying to figure out why Harry and Ron are sneaking around."

"Exactly," I grinned. "It seems that this year will be a bit more interesting than I expected."

Suddenly Damien was grinning ear to ear. "I have an idea…"

"Yeah?" Aly said with excitement as we exited the library.

"What about the third floor?" Damien smirked. "Didn't ol' Dumbledore say _not _to go up there?"

"Yeah," I said, remembering the first day of school at the feast. "He did, didn't he?"

"D'you think something's up there?" Damien asked.

"I dunno," Aly said suddenly, shoving us to the side. "I hope I get it for Christmas." Her green eyes flashed a warning. _Teacher coming._

"Oh yeah," I continued loudly. "I hope I get those gloves for Christmas!"

"Brilliant," Damien said, noticing the visitor coming down the hall. _Snape. _

He was literally slithering down the hallway, his greasy black hair going with him.

"Yeah, dragon hide's the best," I asked, feigning cheerfulness. I looked over my shoulder as Professor Snape walked past us. "Oh, hi, professor!"

"Boyle. Boyle. Trevelyan," Snape said curtly. "I'm surprised to see you here," he said, sticking up his hook shaped nose. Ugh, there's something up there.

"Parents, you know," Aly said, shrugging. "Couldn't fit us in with their busy schedules."

"What about your parents, Trevelyan?" Snape asked suddenly. "Are they too busy traveling the world to have time for you?"

I clenched my fists angrily. If he goes there, I'm afraid I'll have to kill him.

"No," Aly laughed. "They're just busy."

"Ah," Snape said, his lip curling. Obviously, he knows. "Good afternoon, then." He swept his black cloak and turned down the hallway.

Immediately, Aly started charging forward, but me and Damien stepped in front of her. She glared at Damien angrily. "Back off," she spat.

"Even I wanted to, but I'm not," I said with warning. I watched her carefully. "Don't do it."

Aly huffed and turned on her heel, stomping down the hallway.

I noticed something out of the corner of my eye and recognized Snape's ugly face. I swear he smirked and disappeared.


	14. Christmas Surprises

"Happy Christmas," Aly said breathlessly, leaning over the banister. I grinned up at her.

"Happy Christmas, Aly," I grinned back. I'd been up since six, and I waited for two whole hours because Aly and Damien just woke up. Lazy bums.

I was kneeling in the pile of presents underneath the 20 foot tall Christmas tree, covered with lights and decorations. The fire was out, the sun was shining, and quite frankly, I felt happy.

I couldn't resist temptation and opened one of my presents, which contained a velvet blue robe with a C on it from my aunt.

"Nice digs," Aly said in awe as she came down the stairs, Damien right behind her.

"Is that from Aunt Janice?" Damien said sleepily, rubbing his eyes. I grinned and nodded.

"I bet you got one, too," I added as he knelt next to me, reaching for a present.

"I don't think I got anything," Aly said sadly. "I don't have any family to send me anything."

I laughed; it sounded like bark. Maybe I'm part dog.

"Aly, you have a whole pile of presents over there!" I laughed, pointing behind her. I had taken the liberty of arranging all of Aly's presents in front of the fire. It was a nice stack.

"Wow!" Aly exclaimed, crawling over to them. "I've never gotten a present in my life!"

I stood up, pulling out my wand because I felt a bit of a chill. I pointed my wand at the ashes and sat, "_Lacarnum Inflamarae_."

A roaring fire started in an instant and I grinned at Aly. "I learned that from you."

"Oh, wow!" Damien exclaimed, pulling something out of a box. "You were right, Char! And mine's red, my favorite!"

"Oh, boy!" Aly said excitedly. "Look at this clip." She showed it to me. It was sparkling blue butterfly. "Isn't it beautiful? It's from Amanda!"

"Sure is," I said half-heartedly. I truly don't care about hair accessories.

"Heads up!" Damien called, tossing a present to me. I caught it one handed and sat down on the chair, ripping off the wrapping.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, grinning brightly. "Just what I wanted!" Finally! A chess set!

"What?" Aly asked, looking at my gift. She raised an eyebrow. "Is that a..."

"Chess set!" I said proudly, admiring my gift. I'd never been so happy. I wonder who got it? "Now I can finally show Amanda up in chess!" It was made of pure mahogany, with all the chess pieces arranged in a little box, and the chess set encased in velvet.

I grinned happily and set my chess set down.

"Whoa." I looked up at Aly, who was staring at her gift in awe. "Oh, wow."

"What?" I asked, standing up and looking over her shoulder. My jaw dropped. "Oh, wow."

Aly pulled a small bracelet from out of the box and held it up to the firelight, amazed. It was silver, with different charms on them.

Aly smiled and studied it. "This is amazing! Why would Michael give me this?"

Michael. I should've known...

"I dunno," I said, faking a smile. "Maybe he likes you."

"Yeah right!" Aly snorted, clasping it on. "I think he just wants something." She sighed. "This is truly wonderful. I have to thank him once holidays are over."

She smiled and stood up to walk over to Christmas tree to get more presents.

I leaned against the chair and crossed my arms, sulking. Of course he decides to get her the pretty bracelet!

I stared at the flickering fire and smiled, making a decision. _I'll get her a bracelet next Christmas. And it'll be even better than Straum's._

"Char!" Aly called from behind me. "Here's present from your mummy!"

I grinned to myself and stood up to walk over to her. She handed me a blue wrapped present and I sat down, sighing, and opening it.

I stared into the box and shut it quickly, exclaiming, "Argh!"

"What?" Aly asked, looking over her shoulder at my present. "What is it?"

"Nothing you lot need to see," I mumbled, turning red.

She sent me underwear.

UNDERWEAR!

Aly suddenly ripped the present from my hands. "Hey!" I exclaimed reaching for it. "Give that back!"

Aly tore the top off and stared into the box. Then she and Damien burst into laughter. "Undies? Your mummy still sends you underwear?!"

"Stop it!" I said with embarrassment.

"I see London, I see France..." Aly sang.

"I see Charmont's underpants!" Damien finished, bursting into laughter and rolling on the ground.

Aly wiped her eyes, grinning. "That's funny...That made my day, it did."

I pulled out my wand angrily and pointed it at her face, saying, "_Aguamenti_!"

A jet of water shot out of my wand and right at Aly's face. She shrieked as she was drenched.

I stood up quickly, staring at her drenched face, eyes wide. Aly glared up at me, her eyes glittering. Then she stood up.

"Bye..." I said, frowning as I stared to tiptoe away quickly.

"Why you..." Aly growled. I started sprinting away towards the dormitory. "COME BACK HERE!"


	15. Late Night Excitement

"Shush! Someone'll hear!"

My neck snapped. Ouch. I leaned over my shoulder as I heard a crash. It was around nine o'clock that night, and I was pretty much the only one in my dormitory; Damien was knocked out. He and Aly spent all day looking up Nicolas Flamel. He was sleeping soundly on his bed, curtains closed. I was sitting on my bed in my pajamas, reading more of the Chronicles of Narnia.

"You're such a klutz!"

I heard soft footsteps walking across the common room. I sighed, thinking it was Kay or Sam being idiots, so I put my book down and slid out of the bed. I opened the door quietly and stepped outside, looking down the hallway. All the other doors were closed.

"Hm," I muttered. "Must've been my imagination."

"Hey!" a familiar voice said. I tiptoed to the balcony and peered over the edge. I saw Aly holding up her hand, and she was standing next to two boys.

"Give that back!" one of them said. He was redheaded. Probably Ron.

"What are you doing?" Aly's voice said, peering at them. I crouched down to the ground and decided to watch through the balcony bars.

"Nothing of your business," Ron snapped. "Harry, let's go!"

"Can we please have the cloak back?" Harry pleaded. "We need it!"

Aly looked at them both, deliberating. "Where're you lot going?"

"Nothing of your concern," Ron snapped, holding out his hand. "Give it!"

Aly looked at Harry.

I'm surprised, honestly. I thought he was a good kid. Sneaking out...tsk tsk.

"We're going to see a mirror. A really cool one," Harry added eagerly. "You can come, if you give us the cloak and don't tell anyone."

I watched Aly nod and hand him the cloak. Then they disappeared!

"Hello!" I exclaimed hoarsely, surveying the room. "Where'd they go?"

All that I saw was the tower door open and close.

I stood up, sighing. "A mirror. A mirror. What's so great about a mirror?" I rubbed my hair with exasperation and stepped back into my dorm. Damien was still snoring lightly. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my wand.

Oh boy. Late night excitement.

* * *

"I bet it's Snape," Ron spat. "Foul brute. Come on, let's move faster."

I heard their footsteps fade away and I released my breath, sighing. That was too close. I should've worn less noisy shoes. I had to press myself against the wall to save my life. I peered around the corner and stepped around. Luckily, all of the portraits were asleep, so there was no one to get me in trouble. I crept along the stone floor of the corridor, looking out of the window.

I heard a thump and then, "HEY!"

Then I heard more laughing and footsteps. I raised an eyebrow and then I froze in my steps. _Someone was coming. _

I hastened to sprint for the nearest corner and threw myself behind it and pressed myself on the wall, hyperventilating.

I didn't exactly hear his voice, but I did recognize Snape's voice. He was muttering something quietly. I closed my eyes and strained to listen. I didn't catch any of it, but I did hear, "Trevelyan! Trevelyan!"

Snape's footprints did not stop. I heard another pair walking toward him.

"Quirrell," Snape's low voice said quietly.

I rolled my eyes. _I can't stand any more of this! _I stood there for at least fifteen minutes, listening to them talk about the third floor. Like I care. I just want to see the mirror!

I heard Snape's voice falter and then his feet move around.

"We'll talk another day, Quirrell." Then the footsteps disappeared. I cast a Disillusionment charm on myself, took off my shoes and then shuffled quietly across the hall to the open door I saw them go in.

I peered in and I stared at an old dusty mirror.

"Lovely," I chuckled to myself. "This is it? I thought it would be a bit grander..."

I removed the charm and walked down the steps into the old abandoned room, walking towards the mirror. I set my shoes down and walked over to it.

What I saw completely amazed me. I looked old. Not _really _old, but twenty something old. And I was standing in front of a podium.

Oh yes, I most definitely looked the same, same brown hair and eyes. I was dressed in some sort of suit (and I thought I looked quite handsome).

There were flashes everywhere and I peered closer. I was in a room, a huge room filled with tables and people with food, and they were all standing up and clapping. The front row surprised me the most. It was Mum, Dad, Kay, Damien and Sam, and all my friends who were smiling and clapping the hardest and loudest. I peered even closer and recognized a woman standing next to me, with familiar green eyes.

"Aly!" I exclaimed hoarsely, stepping back. "Oh God!"

I looked around the room, aware that I was super loud and stepped back to the mirror. Aly had on a gold wedding band and it matched mine perfectly.

I reached out slowly and touched the mirror. "What is it?"

I heard feet shuffling behind me and I whirled around and let me tell you...my heart nearly stopped when I saw Professor Dumbledore standing at the entrance.

I gulped loudly and stared at Professor Dumbledore's clear blue eyes through his spectacles.

"This, Mr. Boyle, is the Mirror of Erised." The lump in my throat had finally gone down.

"What does it do?" I asked, blinking. "Is it magic?"

"It shows your deepest desire," Dumbledore sighed, walking down the steps slowly. "Your very deepest. You're not the only one to discover it, you know."

"I know," I said sheepishly, craning my head to look up at him. "I followed the others." I turned around and stared at the mirror, surveying the scene again. "Professor...this scene...it's me as an adult, and I'm married to-"

I faltered. "To a classmate...and my family's there, and I'm looking extremely happy and...what does it mean?" Like I had a clue.

"Unfortunately I cannot see the scene," Dumbledore sighed, shaking his long head of white hair. "But from your description, it seems that all you want to do, Mr. Boyle, is please. You want to show your family what you are made of; you want to make them proud."

I stared at Aly's face. "And what about my...classmate?"

"Well, you obviously like her," Dumbledore replied, the corner of his mouth turning up. "But your deepest desire is to make someone proud. Mr. Boyle, have you always been looked down upon?"

Damien's face immediately came to mind. "No, sir, I haven't. My younger brother has, though."

"Have you been looked down upon, Mr. Boyle," he repeated sternly, staring at me.

"Yes, sir," I said nervously. "My mum thinks I never listen to her and I'm always picked on."

"Then that's why," he said with satisfaction. He frowned. "But don't come looking for it again, Mr. Boyle." I nodded.

"Well, off to bed," he sighed. "And please, go to sleep. This is the second time I've had to wake up."

I smiled nervously and skittered away, grabbing my shoes and casting a disillusionment charm as I walked back to the common room. Luckily for me, someone left the portrait open, so I climbed in while the fat lady slept.

I stepped into the common room and I noticed a lump sitting in one of the chairs.

**Hello, sorry for the wait. Exams, you know. I get out on Friday. YAY! More chapters coming!**


	16. Interrogation and Plans

The fire flickered, and it reflected in the green eyes that flashed at me from across the room. "So, what did you see?"  
I removed the charm slowly, blinking as I stared at Aly's unforgiving green eyes. "Hi."

"Hi," Aly said shortly, sitting up slowly. "So, what'd you see?"

I smiled hesitantly. "Nothing...important."

Aly rolled her eyes. "You're bad liar, Char." She motioned to one of the chairs. "Sit."

I gulped slowly and walked over to one of the chairs and sat down in it, looking away. I sighed and glared at her. "Why do I feel that I'm being interrogated?"

"You're not," Aly said just as short. "I just want to know what you saw. By the way, why'd you follow in the first place?"

"I heard you lot talking in the common room," I answered quickly, then regretting it.

"You heard us? I thought you were turning in early!" Aly said angrily.

"I lied," I said shortly, regretting it again. "I had a bit of reading to do."

"What, those Narnia stories again?" she snapped.

I could feel simmering anger, but I inhaled deeply and stood up. "Yes, _those _Narnia stories. I'm going to bed."

"Not until you tell me what you saw."

"What's so important about knowing what I saw?" I snapped, looking down at her. "What if I don't want to tell you? What if it's personal?" What's her deal? I'm not telling her anything! She doesn't need to know!

Quite frankly, she just needs to shut up and get out of my head.

"Then maybe you won't know a bit of information about what me and Damien discovered in the library that other day," she smirked.

I smiled at her mockingly. "Then maybe I'll ask Damien instead."

"Maybe he won't tell you," she suggested.

I smirked. "But seeing as how I have Damien's allegiance, I doubt that'll happen."

She seemed to register this fact and slumped in the chair. "I just want to know."

"And I really can't...and don't want to tell you, Aly. Get over it," I yawned, stretching. "I'm turning in. You should too, don't you have a game tomorrow?"

"No," Aly yawned, standing up. I smiled, patting her shoulder.

"Go get some sleep," I said kindly. Aly nodded. Then she was about to open her mouth.

"No."

* * *

I jumped as Damien slammed his hand onto the table. "So..." he said.

He eyed me carefully as I raised an eyebrow. "So..."

"What me and Aly discovered last night," Damien clarified, eyeing me oddly. Hayden rolled his eyes and he leaned back in the common room chairs. "Get on with it, mate!"

Damien growled at him and then stood upright. "Well..."

"There _is _in fact something up on the third floor," Aly interrupted, standing up. I looked over at her with surprise. "Seeing as how Damien was too slow to get to the point ("Hey!") I decided I may as well go on ahead.

She stretched slightly. "So, we do know that there's something up there. We don't know anything about it. But we do know that it's guarding that Stone." She grinned. "Actually, I lied. We don't know what is guarding it, but we do know that it's very big, monstrous, and can cause injuries. Harry told me Snape's been limping all weak because he tried to get in there."

"Brilliant!" I exclaimed happily, joyful that the old fool was in pain. "So, can we go up and get it?"

I suddenly felt a sharp pain on my head and exclaimed, "OW!" I turned around and stared at Amanda angrily. "What was that for?"

Amanda smirked. "Weren't you paying attention? Whatever's guarding that thing made Snape limp! What, d'you think it's a little doggie or something? It must be something big!"

I hate when I'm not right. It makes me feel stupid. "Well..."

"However," Damien sighed, standing up. "We'd probably lose the race. Harry, Ron and Hermione have their sights set on it already. They've been doing research longer than we have. They've been planning it out and everything."

"So..." Hayden said angrily. "There's no point? Then why'd you go through all that trouble looking for it? It's a waste of time!"

"Hey," Aly shrugged. "At least I learned something new." She sat down, relaxing.

Amanda shrugged coolly. "That's fine. I don't have need of some immortal stone anyway."

I rolled my eyes and turned in my chair to glare at her. "Hello? _Immortality_? Living forever?"

"What's the point?" Aly sighed. "I want to get my hips, and using the stone won't help me at all!"

I laughed. Aly is so naïve sometimes. "It doesn't make you the same age forever, Aly. You just live forever. You'll get older, of course. You'll...uh..." I smirked. "Get your hips." I winked, trying to be suave.

"Char, you're such an idiot!" Damien laughed.

"What's with the look, _Charmont_?" Amanda teased. "Hitting on dear Alyson, are we?"

I flushed a deep red and sank in my seat, mumbling, "No...Just trying to be...cool..."

"Well, it didn't work," Aly smiled. "But thanks for clearing that up." She winked.

I flushed slightly. Now how come she can do it?


	17. Late Night Danger

I bent down and tied my shoes.

This game should be really cool. It's a late night game, and they'll have lanterns out and everything for tonight's game. I already saw Michael and Aly off.

"You can't go!"

"Neville, move!"

"_Petrificus Totalus_!"

I heard a thump and I jumped up, alarmed. Who used that spell?!

I grabbed my jacket and raced down the stairs, rushing into the dormitory.

I froze when I saw Harry, Ron and Hermione standing over Neville's petrified body. Hermione's wand was out.

"H-Hermione?" I stuttered. "What'd you do that for?" SHE'S INSANE, I TELL YOU! "You're not going to get it, are you?" Please say no. I want it!

Hermione stared at me for a while and then I watched her point her wand.

Before I could pull out my own, she hissed, "_Silencio_!"

A blue light in my eyes, and I shielded my eyes with my arm. The light faded and I removed it. I looked around the common room and they were completely gone. I sighed.

But no sound came out.

Alarmed, I sighed even louder. But no sound came out again.

_Oh my God._

At least I can hear my voice in my head.

_Oh my God. She used Silencio!_

Ok, now I felt freaked out. My heart started pounding and my stomach dropped. I realized that she used the freaking charm so I can't say a word about where they were going! They didn't want anyone else to know!

I gritted my teeth angrily. Those freaking little...I can't believe her!

I stared down at Neville's petrified body and watched his big eyes stare at me fearfully.

Just then, I heard a soothing song come from the hallway.

I need to solve this problem! Harry, Ron and Hermione could get killed!

Who in this world do I know that can use a counter-spell against Silencio?! I don't know _anyone_!

* * *

Ha. Bet you thought I was stupid, huh?

Well, I'm not.

I know plenty of people who can remove this spell. A teacher, right?

Wrong.

There's only one person who can remove the spell who's not a teacher.

And it's not Hermione, either.

Ha. I'm so glad Aly's smart.

By the way, why did I see Quirrell on my way down the Pitch?

I thought he was watching the game...

* * *

"What?" Aly and Damien said in unison.

I groaned (even though they couldn't hear it) and tried mouthing, "Remove Silencio charm! NOW!"

Damien looked at Aly. We were standing outside the tent leading to the Gryffindor team changing room that evening. All the lanterns were lit and everything.

"I'm not good at reading lips," Aly sighed, shrugging. "Sorry."

I was ready to bite her! Then learn!

I raced into the tent wildly.

"Hey, Char!" Michael said jovially. He was changing into his robes when I stumbled in. "What's...?"

I raced over to him, motioning on my palm. I scribbled on it hastily. "Paper! Quill!" I mouthed.

"Writing stuff? In the bag," he said. I looked over his shoulder at the bag and tore through it until I found a bag and quill. As I raced out the door, I wondered why I didn't ask him to remove the spell?

Ah, well. He's probably too stupid.

I raced back outside to Damien and Aly and hastily wrote down my message: Hermione used a Silencio charm on me. Use the counter-spell so I can talk!

I threw it in their faces and they read it. I watched Aly's face go from confusion, to disbelief, to anger. She whipped out her wand and said, "_Finite Incantatem_!"

"They're on the third floor!" I yelled; I'm _so _glad to have my voice back.

"What?!" Aly exclaimed.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione petrified Neville, silenced me, and they're on the third floor right now, getting the stone!" I said in a rush. I stared at her, wide eyed.

Damien dropped the parchment. "My God!"

Aly tossed me her Quidditch robes. "I'm going to get them."

"Excuse me?" I laughed in surprise. "You can't!"

"Says who?" Aly asked fiercely. I knew she wasn't joking.

"Aly," Damien said gently as the trees swayed in darkness. "They're probably going to get killed, too."

"Not likely," Aly said, turning around and setting off for the hill. Me and Damien rushed after her.

"But," I sputtered.

"We _cannot _have a game without a seeker!" Aly exclaimed, whirling around. Her green eyes glittered. Now I _know _she's not joking. "I'm going to get them. Char, you go find Professor Dumbledore, and tell him what's going on. Damien, you go find McGonagall and tell her to halt the game."

"Don't you lot have a reserve seeker?" Damien said with disapproval.

"You'll rarely find a seeker as good as Harry," I answered. "Will do, Al."

"Don't call me that," Aly said, smiling briefly. "Go on!" She disappeared into the darkness.


	18. Attack of the Shadow

I watched Professor Dumbledore's red cloak swish past me, and then he disappeared with a _Pop!_

I jumped slightly and then looked around. I heard loud noises coming from the stadium, most of discontent. Damien did his job, the good lad, and McGonagall was forced to halt the game. It was very dark now, and the trees were still.

I bounced on the balls of my feet anxiously. Where was she? I didn't think it'd take this long...

Sighing, I made up my mind and slowly began to slip away from the lighted area and into the darkness. It's been too long. I need to find her.

I listened to my feet crunch on the ground as I walked up the hill to the castle. I hope Damien doesn't come looking for me. What if she needs help? What if she...

I shook my head. Aly's too smart to get killed.

I approached the castle and stepped into the castle and immediately shivered, goosebumps appearing on my arm. It felt hollow, empty. But something was there. I don't know what, but something was there.

I looked over my shoulder at the now miniscule size Quidditch stadium and pressed forward.

"This is such a weird school," I muttered aloud. "Freakish students...crazy girls..."

I approached the moving staircase quickly and hopped on one of the stairs that was the quickest to the third floor. I tapped my fingers with impatience as the stairs moved slowly.

I heard faint yells coming from the third floor and I jumped to attention, my heart pounding. This can't be good.

Finally, the stairs decided to move faster and I could see the third floor now, and the open door.

Then out of no where, I heard a scream. I froze in my steps and then suddenly the stairs jerked to a halt and I toppled over.

I heard another scream and I looked around fearfully. Even the people in the portraits hid.

"Aly!" I yelled out, wondering if it was her. "Are you alright?!"

I was completely freaked out. You have no idea how freaked I was.

Then I saw a shadow fly from the third floor. "Aly!" I called, in case it was her (by some misfortune).

Instead, the shadow flew down over to stairs. My eyes followed it and then I jumped back when I realized that it was heading straight for me!

I ducked down under the railing and stared through the bars as the shadow stopped right in front of me.

Oh my God.

My breathing stopped as I stared at the shadow, or rather, a face. It was pretty ugly. Slit eyes. Pale face.

"Boyle," it hissed.

How does an evil shadow know my name...?

The shadow flew through the bars and past me, to my relief, as I held onto the bar.

Then the worst happened. I heard a crack and I jumped up.

There was a loud crack and I fell to the ground hard, slamming my head and back.

I looked to my right and saw that the stair was starting to break apart from the ground it was connected to.

Gasping, I grasped the rail as I realized that this thing was going to break at any moment. And I'd probably go down with it. And that would be a long drop.

* * *

"CHAR!" a familiar voice screamed. I looked up and stared at Aly's fearful face as she stared over the balcony.

"A little help?" I pleaded, as the stair cracked still.

I watched Aly jump from the balcony (stupid fool. She could've killed herself) and land on the ground below. Ah, I guess it wasn't a long drop.

A huge chunk of the stair came off and the stair actually started to tilt slightly. Ever so slightly.

"Hurry up!" I yelled, watching every splint, every break. I grasped the rail and started to make my way up the stairs, listening to every crack.

Meanwhile, Aly was jumping over to me with haste, pulling out her wand.

"ALY!" I yelled, watching the last little piece come off. "HURRY!" I am not going to die here! This is a freakish school, and I will not die in a freak accident!

I just made my way to the top; Aly just made it to the stair when...

_CRACK! _I closed my eyes, waiting for the fall. This is the end.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The stair suddenly levitated in the air and I opened my eyes in amazement as Aly held onto her wand. She was gripping it tightly and struggling. "MOVE!"

I race to the top quickly and wobbled when I realized her hold was loosening.

"I can't jump for beans!" I said hoarsely as I reached the last step as it moved rather and farther from her.

"Make the freaking jump!" she yelled back, glaring at me. I stepped back, gulping. If I don't make this, it's over. My heart pounding, blood in my head, and I leaped.

Time moved in slow motion as I realized that I was short on my leap. And as soon as I jumped, Aly let go. The stair plunged into the abyss below. I reached for the ledge hopelessly.

Suddenly I felt tight grips on my arms.

I looked to my left and watched Aly's wand slowly fall down. I reached out and grabbed it.

I felt myself get pulled up. As I came over the ledge, I stared in amazement as Hayden, Damien and Amanda were pulling me, too. They were white and fearful.

I collapsed on the ground, panting, as I listened to the crashes of the stairs being destroyed, too.

"That could've been me," I said in a ghost of a whisper. I closed my eyes. Life has never felt so good. I can't believe I have friends, and family who would come to my rescue and save me.

"I know," Hayden whispered back. "You're such an idiot."

I released a shaky bout of laughter and I opened my eyes. I watched Damien wipe his eyes hastily behind me.

"You're such an idiot, Char," Damien said shakily. "Don't do that! You should've told me you were going!"

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely. "I was worried about you," I said angrily, looking up at Aly. "You shouldn't have gone without taking someone." I closed my eyes.

"What happened?" I heard Amanda ask.

"Quirrell had You-Know-Who's spirit in him," Aly replied. My eyes popped open. "What?"

"He was channeling him," Aly explained gently, looking down at me. "His spirit was released. I saw it."

I closed my eyes. "He's the reason why the stair collapsed. And he knows me somehow. He hissed my name."

"Freaky," Hayden muttered.

"Harry's out," Aly said, choking up. " And Quirrell's dead. He's all bloody...and...and..." She started heaving.

I heard a thump, and then I heard her start to puke. My eyes immediately opened and me and Hayden rushed over to her, rubbing her back as she vomited over the edge.

Poor Aly. She must've been really spooked. And have a weak stomach. But I'd be vomiting if I saw a dead and bloody body.

Never had I felt so helpless for this girl as me and Hayden soothed her quietly.

I heard footsteps above us, and I saw McGonagall rushing over to us, Madam Hooch at her side.

Aly had finished and Madam Hooch immediately helped her up and McGonagall and Hooch started helping her up the stairs.

"Wait!" I called, realizing that I had something of Aly's. I rushed up the stairs to them. I slipped Aly's wand into her fingers.

"Y-you saved it?" Aly said hoarsely.

I squeezed her hand with reassurance as McGonagall and Hooch led her away.

Hayden clapped my back and I winced in pain. That fall hurt like the dickens.

"Come on," Amanda said gently. "Let's help you out."

This may sound really corny, but I felt loved...and appreciated right about then. Damien and Hayden helped me up to the common room.

This may be a freakish school with freakish people with freakish shadows.

But...I like it.


	19. Last Minute Awards

**A/N: This is where some AU comes in...**

_I cannot believe they sent you the letter, Mum, but rest assured: I'm fine._

_Just a little trouble is all. I'm not telling you all the details now because I don't want another tear stained letter. I'll tell you once we get back. But don't jump on me._

_It was a little problem that I'll tell you about later._

_Anyway, I have my exams to get to, so I'll see you at King's Cross._

_Love, Char._

I signed the letter with satisfaction and tied the letter to Val's leg and sent him off.

I sighed and reached for my Transfiguration book, opening it to the marked page.

It's been a week since what happened. I'm fine; still a bit sore, but Aly's fine and I guess that's what counts, right?

I do owe her for saving my life. I already told her that. She'll get something in return for...

I stopped reading, not that I really was, and realized that her Christmas present is her reward!  
I grinned. I owe her for saving my life, so I'll give her the bracelet and a charm every year, because without her, I wouldn't be here! Genius!

I smiled to myself as I continued reading about color-changing spells.

* * *

I handed my exam to Professor McGonagall and she smiled at me, putting the exam on her desk.

I was the first one finished. I'm so weird...

"Mr. Boyle, how are _you _feeling?" she asked quietly. "All right?"

"I'm fine," I shrugged, aware that some students were listening in on my conversation. "Just a bit sore is all. What are you going to do about the broken stairs?"

"Repair it somehow," she said quietly, shrugging. "It shan't be too hard."

I nodded and she smiled softly.

"I'll see you next year, Mr. Boyle." I nodded and walked over to my desk. I grabbed my books and exited her room quietly.

I yawned. That exam was too easy. A piece of cake. And hey, I like cake.

"Char!"

I winced as I heard two familiar voices. I looked over my shoulder and glared at Kay and Sam as they came skipping down the hall.

"Shut up!" I hissed. "Exams, remember?"

"Ah, who cares?" Kay smirked. Sam came over to me and threw his arm around my shoulder as I walked.

"We're done," Sam smiled. "How about you, dearest brother?"

I glared at him silently, cursing him.

"Is there a problem?" Kay asked innocently.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, breaking free of their hold. "Why'd you go and send that letter to mum?" I felt like breaking his face!  
A few days after what happened last week, I found out that Kay and Sam heard about the accident and what not, so they decided to send mum a letter because they thought she deserved to know.

She did not, and they know that! Mum's a worry wart, and if she heard anything like that, she'd obviously freak out if she knew.

And they know that, too. They just like to make me miserable.

I told them this, too, with anger.

"Relax," Sam said, shrugging. "Mum'll get over it."

"Not likely," I snapped. "She probably thinks I can't watch out for myself!"

"You can't," Kay said obviously. "That's why we're here."

"And what you do you lot do?" I snapped. "All you do is cause me misery and pain, and bounce around the school with your friends."

"While looking out for you," Kay added slyly.

"Right," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Do you lot peek in at night to make sure I'm asleep and snuggly tight in my blanket?"

Kay grinned at me. I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Goodbye," I said with exasperation. "I'll see you at the feast."

"Bye, dearest brother," Sam called.

I rolled my eyes. Brothers are idiots.

* * *

Aly hopped in the spot next to me, making me jump. "Hi!" she said with excitement.

"Hello," Hayden said hesitantly, looking at her cautiously. "What's wrong?"

"Who says there's anything wrong?" Aly asked innocently, tipping her wizard's hat.

"You're rarely this bubbly," Amanda pointed out. We were in the Great Hall that afternoon for the End of Year Feast, the awarding of points, too. But we all know that those slimy Slytherins beat us out.

"Really?" Aly asked, grinning sideways at me.

"Yeah," I said, nodding slowly. "Never. You're happy, but never bubbly."

"Well..." Aly said, smiling. I looked her waiting.

"I'm spending my summer at your house!" she said excitedly, throwing her arms around me and crushing my neck.

"Ow. Ow!" I exclaimed. "Cut it out, Aly!" On the inside, my heart was thumping so loud...I hope she couldn't hear it...

Amanda and Hayden started laughing, and Damien's shoulders were shaking with laughter. Aly squeezed me tighter saying, "Aren't you excited, Char?"

I laughed at this silly situation. "Yes, Al, I'm really excited." _Please let go. _She obviously forgot to put on the deo for the b.o.

"Don't call me that," Aly sang, squeezing me tighter.

"Leggo!" I laughed. She let go, finally, and smiled brightly. _Thank you God._

"Why are you so excited?" Amanda laughed, wiping her eyes.

"I don't have to spend another summer with Amelia," Aly answered. I looked at Damien and shuddered. We've heard the stories about her. She sounds ugly.

"Attention. Attention," Dumbledore's voice rang out. I leaned forward and stared down the table at Dumbledore.

"What a wonderful year," he said, smiling at us all. "It's come to an end too soon."

"Now, to the awarding of the House Cup," he said, clearing his throat. I groaned.

"In fourth place, Gryffindor with 312 points. Third place, Hufflepuff with 352 points. In second place Ravenclaw with 426 points. And in first place, with 472 points, Slytherin."

The Slytherins cheered. Foul scum. Damien looked at me sourly.

"However, there are a few extra points needed to be added," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"To Ms. Aly Trevelyan, for extraordinary courage and bravery in saving her classmate, 5 points."

Our table cheered loudly as Aly looked at me in surprise and Hayden gave her a high five and I nodded in approval.

"To Mr. Char Boyle, for care, concern in times of danger, 5 points."

_Hello. _Wasn't expecting that.

Our table cheered louder, and Damien reached over and shook my hand. I grinned at him, and he grinned back.

"To Mr. Hayden Taylor, Ms. Amanda Straum, and Mr. Damien Boyle, five points a piece for caring and saving their friend in his time of dire need."

I roared in approval as my friends grinned brightly. "That's right!"

I lowered my voice as Dumbledore continued talking and stared at Damien. "Thanks, mate."

He grinned and nodded.

"To Miss. Hermione Granger, for the cool use of intellect when others were in grave peril. 50 points. Second, to Mr. Ronald Weasley, for the best-played game of chess Hogwarts has seen these many years. 50 points. And third, to Mr. Harry Potter, for pure nerve and outstanding courage. I award Gryffindor House 60 points. And finally, it takes a great deal of bravery to stand up to your enemies. But a great deal more to stand up to your friends. I award 10 points to Neville Longbottom. Assuming my calculations are correct I believe that a change of decoration is in order. Gryffindor wins the House Cup!"

My jaw dropped and suddenly the whole table burst into roars. Dumbledore clapped his hands and suddenly the nasty green robes hanging from the ceiling changed into brilliant red and gold ones with our lion!

Hayden clapped me on the back, grinning boldly. "We did it, mate!"

"Yeah," I grinned, as Harry celebrated. "We did it, didn't we?"


	20. Fooled Ya

"Check and mate!" I said triumphantly.

Aly looked at me sourly and turned away. "I hate you."

"Aw, no you don't," I teased, leaning back in the seat of the couch. We were dismissed about two hours ago and hopped on the train onto King's Cross.

Hayden grinned. "I think Aly's just a sore loser." I raised an eyebrow, grinning.

"You both are touched in the head!" Aly snapped, huffing. I chuckled and leaned against the window, watching the green fields roll by.

"I'm not," I said suddenly, grinning at Hayden. "But Hayden might be."

"Shut up," Hayden snapped, huffing just like Aly.

I looked at them both; how ironic. They are a match made in heaven. The compartment door slid open and we all looked up.

And how lovely it was to see Draco Malfoy's slimy, pointed face.

His idiots in crime, Crabbe and Goyle, appeared behind them and started cracking their knuckles, trying to intimidate. It only works on the weak minded. Like Hayden and Aly.

"Can we help you?" I asked stiffly. Malfoy sneered.

"I heard you insulted Pansy the other day," he said.

I do recall calling her a fat cow yesterday.

"So?" I snapped. "Don't you agree?"

"No, he doesn't," Crabbe growled.

"Listen, can you just leave?" Aly demanded. "He said he's sorry."

"I did not!" I exclaimed, appalled. "What's wrong with you?" Why in the bloody heck would _I _be sorry? What's going on up there, Aly?

"Well," Aly said timidly, "You made fun of her; aren't you sorry?"

"Sorry?" Hayden snorted. "Char's insulting Malfoy's future wife! Why would he be sorry?"

"Hey, you watch your mouth!" Malfoy yelled. Perfect. We were getting under his skin.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were gone," Aly smirked. Malfoy pulled out his wand and pointed it at her. Quicker than you could say idiot, me and Hayden pulled out ours.

I smirked when I saw Crabbe and Goyle fumbling around for theirs in the pockets.

"You can leave now," I said stiffly. I stood up and walked over to the door, glaring at him.

I gave him a nice friendly shove out of the doorway, slid the door shut, and smiled with satisfaction when I heard a nice, loud, _THUMP!_

I turned to Aly. "Boo ya."

"I had you fooled, didn't I?" Aly grinned. "Did you actually think I was being a petty, timid girl?"

I shrugged. "It worked on me."

"You're too easy," Hayden grinned.

I rolled my eyes and sat down.

"Approximately twenty minutes until we reach King's Cross," the conductor's voice announced over the P.A.

I groaned. Oh, boy. Mum.


	21. Back Home

"ALY! CHAR!"

I winced and groaned as I heard that very familiar voice shriek as soon as I stepped off the train.

I looked around and then froze when I saw my mother come charging at me and Damien. Her eyes were wide open and sighed.

She swept me up into a bone-crushing hug and I think my lungs almost collapsed.

"Mum!" I wheezed, feeling dizzy. "Geroff!"

To my extreme relief, Mum let go and could finally breathe. I noticed some families around us were staring at us. They're probably thinking, _What a weird family..._

"You're alright!" Mum said with relief.

"Of course we're alright," Damien's voice said behind me. I looked past Mum and smiled when I saw my dad walking over to her. He grinned.

"Hey, Charmont!" he said jovially.

"Char," I growled, walking over to him.

"I know," Dad teased. Of course. "Just pulling your leg, Char." He reached down to hug me. "How was your first year of school?" He grabbed a cart.

"Interesting, I can tell you that," I sighed, thinking of the past events. Dad threw his arm around my shoulder and led me over to the porter who was passing out trunks. Hayden and Damien joined us while Aly and Amanda talked with Mum.

"I heard you got into a bit of a predicament," Dad said, his eyes gleaming.

"A predicament?" Damien asked loudly, grabbing his trunk. "That's a bit of an understatement, Dad. I'd say...a life threatening situation."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my trunk and heaved it onto the cart. "Shut up, Damien."

"It's the truth," Hayden added, winking at me. "If we hadn't have shown up, you'd be dead, mate."

I growled inwardly. _Thanks for staying on my side...mate._

"That's the last one, right?" Dad said, jolting me out of my thoughts. "I have Aly's, yours, twins, Damien's...Hayden, are you staying with us this summer?" We started walking back to the others.

"Yes I am," Hayden said, to my surprise. "I talked to my mum about it, and she said it's fine. She'll send me my money from my account at Gringotts for school shopping. And she'll stop by to drop off my summer clothes."

"Speaking of summer clothes," Mum said, grinning. "I'll have to take Aly to shop for some."

"Why not go back to auntie Amelia?" I asked, grinning mischievously.

"You're such an idiot," Aly said, slapping my head. She's so violent. I rubbed my head, smiling brightly. "You know I don't want to see her."

"Really?" Hayden said, cocking his head innocently. "I didn't know that. I thought you were quite fond of her." Aly rolled her eyes and picked up her bag.

"Oh, there's my mum," Amanda said suddenly. She turned to Aly and hugged her. "Bye! Don't forget to write. Muggle post, please."

Aly hugged her back. "Will do."

Amanda hugged me next. Her hair smelled like mangoes. I like mangoes. Random fact, I know.

"Bye," I said cheerfully. "I'll beat your arse at chess next time I see you!"

"Good luck with that," Amanda said, raising an eyebrow. Then she grinned and hugged Hayden and Damien. And boy, did Damien look red. And I thought I was an embarrassed little thing around Aly! If you had seen him, you would've thought he resembled a big bowl of strawberry ice cream with chocolate sauce (which is really gross).

Amanda walked off with her parents and disappeared.

Suddenly, Dad was tapping his foot with impatience. "Damien, where are your brothers?"

"I dunno," Damien snapped. "I'm not their keepers."

Aly thumped him on the head and he winced, rubbing his head. "Don't be so rude!"

"Yeah!" I said, grinning. "Don't be so rude, Dami-o."

"Jump in a lake," he muttered.

"Dad! Mum!" a loud voice said behind us.

"There's Kay," Mum sighed, turning around. And indeed, Sam and Kay walked through the door and Sam smiled at us.

"Where have you been?" They walked through the crowd over to us.

"Taking a tinkle," Kay replied, yawning. "Someone flooded the toilets on the train."

"A little too much information there, mate," Hayden said, wincing with disgust. Aly rolled her eyes and walked over to me as we started walking out the door.

"So," she said brightly. "What are we doing this summer?"

"I dunno," I replied back. "Whatever. We've got plenty of wide open space, swings in the backyard, mini-quidditch field..."

"Ooh, quidditch!" Aly said with excitement as we rounded a corner. We were heading over to the garage downstairs. Mum and Dad opted to take the elevator down, while the rest of us walked. It's easier. They can have the car started up when we get there, and then we can jet!

"Oh, brother," Sam grinned. "You shouldn't have told her that. Now she's going to beat all our sorry butts."

"I doubt that," Kay grinned. "Just because we're beaters doesn't mean we can't beat a little eleven year old at quidditch."

"Hey!" Aly exclaimed, poking Kay in the chest. "I am _not _little. I've grown a few inches, thank you very much."

Kay grinned sideways at her. "Well, you're little to me."

"Kay, I hope you shrink one of these days," Damien sighed. "You're so full of crap."

"What was that?" Kay demanded. Damien squeaked and sprinted ahead of us, with Kay on his tail.

Me and Aly started laughing and decided to join the race. Hayden sprinted alongside us, laughing. "Your family is so weird!"

"You haven't seen half of it!" I laughed back. "Wait until we get home!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY DAMIEN?!"

"NOTHING! NOTHING!"

I rolled my eyes. Those two will kill each other one day.

We made it to the garage in record time (after knocking a few people out of the way), and Damien and Kay wound their way through the pillars until they could reach the car.

Sam and Kay caught Damien when he almost made it to the car. Sam grabbed Damien's arms and held them up while Kay tickled him mercilessly. "What's that, Dami-o?"

"Leggo!" Damien screamed. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"Hey!" Aly exclaimed, as she sprinted ahead of us. "What d'you think you're doing!"

"Please! Leggo!" Damien was screaming.

Aly raced over to them angrily. "Hey! Leggo of him, you-"

Suddenly Aly ran into a pillar of the garage with a thud, and fell over, rolling over on the ground. Me and Hayden walked over to her slowly. Kay and Sam stopped tickling Damien. Mum and Dad watched her run into the pillar.

I looked down at Aly slowly as she blinked her green eyes slowly. "David Beckham?"

Suddenly, I burst into laughter. _She's so crazy! _I wasn't the only one either. Kay, Sam, Damien, Hayden, even my parents!

I was crying! How could you run into a pillar?! It's not like it's invisible!

Aly sat up, rubbing her head. "Wha...happened?"

I bit my lip, wiping my eyes. "You ran into a pillar, honey."

"Really?" Aly asked dazed.

"Yeah," Hayden said, smiling. He bent down and helped her up. "Into the car."

Aly groaned and let herself be helped over to the car while Damien, Kay and Sam were rolling on the ground in laughter. I decided to join them. We all screeched in laughter, imitating Aly's "accident." That made my day, it did.

"Into the car," Mum said, coughing to cover up her laugh. "You alright, Aly?"

"Yeah..." Aly said slowly. "Can I have some ice? I feel a bruise."

I helped Sam up while we were screeching with laughter. We got into the car and I shut the door. Aly was sitting next to me, groaning.

"You alright?" I said, trying not to laugh.

"Yeah..." Aly said uncertainly. Mum handed some ice to Aly, but I took it out of her hand and placed it on Aly's forehead, where a mountain was already forming. She closed her eyes and sighed with relief as I put the ice pack on her head.

I grinned at her and moved some of her hair aside. "You're such a nut."

Aly opened her eyes and smiled tiredly. "Thanks."

Uh oh...hammering heart...

Dad started up the car and pulled out of the garage.

A few minutes down the road, Aly sighed and relaxed on my chest. She fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Uh oh...hammering heart again...She can probably hear it...

Kay coughed slightly and I looked over my shoulder at him. He winked and made a heart shape with his hands.

I flicked him off. Ah, whatever.


End file.
